Another Wings
by Violet-Kira
Summary: Jaejoong adalah manusia bersayap yang tidak bisa kembali lagi ke tempatnya lalu Yunho membiarkannya tinggal bersama, Ada gravitasi di antara mereka yang membawa keduanya semakin dekat. Tapi di tangan Yunho masih ada tali yang mengekangnya dengan kuat.
1. Chapter 1

Another Wings

Yunjae's Story

.

.

.

Chapter 1 : First Sight Of The Angel

* * *

Pair : Yunjae

Author :Kira

Chara : Yunho, Jaejoong, Chagmin, Bae Seulgi.

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh bukan milik saya.

* * *

"Hyung.."

Sunyi

"Hyung!"

Masih sepi.

"Ya, hyung !"

Masih sepi.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG !" Teriak pemuda jangkung itu kesal.

Pemuda cantik di hadapannya terjengkang kaget. "Changminnie, kau gila? Kenapa teriak-teriak?"Rutuk kim Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau tidak menyahut ku dari tadi hyung, memangnya apa yang menarik dari hutan ini hingga kau mengacuhkan ku dari tadi." Jawab si pemuda jangkung dengan santai,

"Ini cantik Minnie-ah, kapan lagi aku bisa main-main kesini." Bisik Jaejoong senang, rambut hitamnya bergoyang-goyang saat ia melompat dengan girang menyusuri jalan kecil yang di tumbuhi bunga-bunga liar.

"Aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau hyung di marahi." Seru Changmin yang dengan setia mengikuti Jaejoong di depannya.

Jaejoong hanya tertawa kecil dan kembali berlari kecil, menikmati tempat baru yang jarang ia kunjungi.

"Kapan-kapan kita ke kota ya…" Seru Jaejoong senang, menoleh kearah Changmin dengan mata berbinar.

_Aisshhh. Dasar ! _Changmin hanya bisa menggerutu pelan.

"Hyung, kau jangan tamak! Lama lama aku bisa di pecat sebagai guardian mu hyung karena membiarkanmu keliaran ke tempat manusia biasa."

"Hmp! Itu mustahil, biarpun di pecat, kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, kau dan aku terikat sampai mati changminnie….." Ungkap Jaejoong arogan dan meraih lengan Changmin dengan manja. Pemuda yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu hanya mebiarkannya saja.

"Ne, ne ! Aku terikat dengan anak manja ini sampai mati !" ucap Changmin dengan nada kesal. _Dan aku akan melindungimu sampai mati hyung._

Changmin dan Jaejoong bukan manusia pada umumnya, atau bisa di bilang mereka manusia, tapi bukan manusia biasa. Jaejoong adalah seorang Flinger, manusia yang mempunyai sayap, dan sedikit dari mereka yang memilki kemampuan khusus, mereka juga bisa mati seperti manusia biasa, yang membedakan mereka hanya pada sayap mereka saja. Karena sayap ini lah mereka hidup tersembunyi dari manusia lain.

Sementara Changmin adalah Guardian flinger, jenis yang hanya akan lahir jika Seorang flinger berkemampuan khusus lahir, dan seorang guardian flinger akan melindungi flingernya sampai mati. Changmin akan hidup selama Jaejoong masih hidup dan dia hanya akan mati jika flingernya mati.

_Dziinng !_

Dengan cepat Changmin menghampiri Jaejoong, kedua sayap kelewarnya melindungi mereka dari lemparan pisau yang muncul entah darimana.

"Hyung, gwenchana?" Bisik Changmin pada Jaejoong yang meringkuk kaget.

"Ne, gwencana.." Bisik Jaejoong, menatap pisau yang menancap di ruas sayap hitam Changmin. "Changmin-ah…"

"Gwencana hyung." Jawab Changmin, matanya kini menatap kearah samping, menatap dua bayangan yang mulai mendekat.

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi muncul di ikuti oleh seorang wanita di belakangnya. Mata musang pria itu menatap curiga ke arah Changmin dan Jaejoong.

Wanita itu menatap pisau yang tertancap di sayap Changmin, dengan sekali hentakan tangan pisau itu terbang dan mendarat mulus di telapak tangan wanita bermata angkuh tersebut.

"Kalian makhluk apa?" Tanya wanita itu, pisau peraknya di genggam dengan erat. Matanya tak lepas dari sayap hitam Changmin, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat makhluk dengan sepasang sayap. Sayap hitam yang seperti kelelawar.

Changmin menggeram pelan. Ia tahu dua mahkluk di hadapannya ini adalah vampire hanya dengan melihat auraya. Ia semakin menyembunyikan Jaejoong di balik punggungnya. Dengan posisi yang masih berlutut di atas tanah. Jaejoong mengintip tidak senang dari balik sayap hitam Changmin.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?" bentaknya dengan kesal.

Wanita itu makin memandang tidak suka pada pemuda yang wajahnya bahkan lebih manis daripada dirinya. "Yunho-yah, sebaiknya tangkap saja mereka, mungkin mereka mata-mata anjing-anjing busuk itu!" seru wanita itu sengit. Saat ini terjadi perang dingin antara vampire dan werewolf bisa saja makhluk ini kawan dari serigala-serigala itu.

Mendengar kalimat itu, Changmin langsung berdiri, bersiap untuk melindungi tuannya, tapi belum juga ia sempurna berdiri, tubuhnya oleng, pandangannya mulai kabur.

"Changmin-ah!" Seru Jaejoong kaget, berusaha menahan tubuh oleng Changmin. Tapi tetap saja tubuhnya yang mungil tak bisa menahan tubuh Changmin yang lebih besar itu.

"Yah! Apa pisau itu beracun?" Teriak Jaejoong, tangannya gemetar memeluk tubuh Changmin.

"Tentu saja!" jawab wanita itu puas.

Mata Jaejoong membesar karena kaget "Berikan penawarnya!" Teriak Jaejoong panik.

"Akan ku ijinkan Seulgi memberikan penawarnya, tapi setelah aku yakin kalian bukan mata-mata werewolf." Pemuda bermata musang itu pun angkat bicara. Sementara Jaejoong menatapnya kesal sekaligus marah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa ada di kamar itu, terikat dengan mata tertutup. Ia hanya ingat pemuda, yang bernama Yunho itu menyentuh tengkuknya dan kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Dan begitu sadar, ia sudah berada di ruang yang entah seperti apa ia tak bisa lihat. Ingat, ia terikat dengan mata yang di tutup.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lepas dulu ikatan mataku. Aku mau lihat seperti apa penjahat di depanku ini!" Sahut Jaejoong sengit.

Terdengar suara helaan nafas.

Tutup matanya terbuka. Jaejoong sekarang berhadapan dengan pemuda itu, Yunho.

"Hmpp. Kau tampan juga, tapi wajahmu seperti batu es! Namaku kim Jaejoong." Celetuk Jaejoong tidak sadar suasana.

Yunho hanya menatap acuh ke pemuda manis di hadapannya. "Makhluk apa kalian? Kalian bukan werewolf." Ucap Yunho melirik sayap putih milik Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja! Jangan samakan kami dengan monster-monster menyebalkan seperti mereka! Mereka sama sekali tidak jinak dan tidak ada manis-manisnya!" lagi-lagi Jaejoong mengerutu. Mood nya jadi tidak enak mengingat seekor werewolf menyebalkan yang ia kenal.

"Kalau begitu kalian apa?"

"Flinger !" jawab Jaejoong bangga.

"Flinger?!". Yunho sama sekali tidak pernah dengar ada makhluk bernama flinger.

"Hmp, kau tidak tahu? Kami ini seharusnya makhluk paling tenar !" Pamer Jaejoong. "Lihat ini." Serunya sambil memamerkan dua sayap putih dari punggungnya. Dan menggerak-gerakkannya dengan bangga. "Cantik bukan?!" Seru Jaejoong kearah Yunho, memamerkan sayap putihnya yang halus dan indah.

Pria cantik itu semakin terlihat indah dengan sepasang sayap putihnya, aura hangat terpancar saat ia tersenyum dengan bangga ke arah vampire bertubuh tegap itu.

Tapi Yunho hanya menatap biasa ke arah sayap putih yang sangat di sombongkan oleh kim Jaejoong itu.

"Kalian immortal?" Tanya Yunho tanpa dosa.

"Ck, aniyo! Kami bisa mati, kami seperti manusia biasa, kami hanya memiliki sayap!" jawab Jaejoong dengan nada kesal.

Bisa-bisanya pria bernama Yunho ini tidak terpesona dengan sayapnya. Hampir semua warga flinger terpesona dengan sayap Jaejoong. Sayap Jaejoong adalah sayap paling cantik di antara semua flinger. Ia selalu merawatnya dengan baik dan teratur. Menyampo bahkan menyikatnya dengan rajin.

"Sudah selesai kan Tanya jawabnya?! Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan werewolf! Kami juga bermusuhan dengan mereka, tapi kami juga tidak ingin ikut campur dalam perang kalian!Kalau begitu sekarang kembalikan Changmin pada ku!" Teriak Jaejoong, melipat kedua tangan di dadanya. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang meminta kembali permennya yang di curi. Sekarang ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang meminta kembali permennya yang di curi.

Yunho menatap wajah kesal itu lama, ia hampir tersenyum geli melihat tampang Jaejoong yang gagal terlihat galak itu. Jaejoong seperti anak kecil yang meminta kembali mainan kesayangannya

"Kau menertawakan ku?"Tanya Jaejoong curiga. Alisnya berkerut tidak suka.

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak bersuara." Jawab Yunho tenang.

"Ck, bibirmu bergerak tadi ! Kau pasti menertawakanku ! Kau pikir aku badut? Tuh kan, kau kira aku badut! Ya! Kau tega sekali, apa aku sejelek badut? Iya kan? Kau kira aku jelek? Aku buruk rupa? Kau bilang aku si badut yang buruk rupa! Huwaaaaa… ummaaaaaaa….. joongie di bilang baduuuttt!"

"Ya ! aku bahkan tidak bicara apapun, pabo!" teriak Yunho kesal, kepalanya mulai pusing mendengar teriakan ngawur flinger di depannya itu.

"huwaaaa….. ummaaaa…. Dia bilang joongie juga paboooo…."

"aishhhh!" Yunho mulai menyesal membawanya ke sini.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan mengikuti Yunho, melewati beberapa pintu yang berjejer. Mulutnya tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Yunho sampai pusing mendengar coleteh tiada henti dari namja cantik yang cengeng itu.

Bicara soalnya cengeng, Jaejoong hampir saja tidak berhenti menangis jika Yunho tidak menjajikan es krim vanilla padanya tadi. Entah bagaimana Jaejoong bisa mnegenal makanan manusia itu, apa mungkin di tempat Flinger, yang seperti itu juga ada?

Sekarang Yunho akan mengantar Jaejoong ke tempat Changmin, agar keduanya bisa pulang. Dan Yunho bisa bernafas lega karena makhluk berisik di belakangnya ini tidak akan membuatnya bertambah pusing.

"Jadi begitulah, akhirnya sampai sekarang Changmin selalu bersamaku, kami berdua juga sangat akrab sejak kecil. Bla bla bla…lalu kami….bla bla bala…. Dan …"

Yunho hampir tidak mendengar kelanjutan cerita super panjang Jaejoong tentang hidupnya sejak lahir hingga sekarang. Jaejoong sebaiknya menulis biography tentang hidupnya saja kalau ia bisa selincah itu berceloteh.

"Akhhh !" pekik Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Aku belum tahu namamu!" seru Jaejoong dengan wajah horror, dasar berlebihan.

"Yunho, namaku jung Yunho."

"Ne, Yunho-ah…". Panggil Jaejoong sok akrab, "Sebenarnya ini tempat apa? Rumahmu? Besar sekali? Kau vampire kan?! Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu vampire. Apa kau tinggal sendiri? Wanita tadi mana? Apa dia kekasihmu? Ya ampun! Kau pacaran dengannnya? kau pacaran dengan wanita bermulut kasar tadi?" Jaejoong heboh sendiri.

Urat-urat mulai muncul di pelipis kiri Yunho. Ya ampun, Flinger cantik itu sama sekali tidak bisa diam.

"Pertama ini memang rumahku, kedua iya kami vampire, ketiga iya, aku tinggal bersama seulgi dan Tidak, aku bukan kekasihnya!" jawab Yunho sabar.

"Hmp, Syukurlah kau bukan kekasihnya, Ku beri tahu, ya. Wanita seperti itu bukan wanita yang baik, ia kasar sekali!" Ujar Jaejoong seperti bergosip. "Kalau mau pacaran, dengan tipe sepertiku saja. Manis dan menggemaskan, juga baik hati."

Yunho hampir tersedak nafasnya sendiri.

"Eh, apa di sini ruangannya?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias saat melihat Yunho berhenti di depan pintu bercat coklat itu, ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Changmin, memastikan si pemuda jangkung itu baik-baik saja.

"Ne, masuklah." Ujar Yunho membukakan pintu untuk flinger yang bersemangat itu. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena ucapan Jaejoong sebelumnya.

Jaejoong memekik pelan karena senang akhirnya bisa menemui Changmin. Tanpa sadar Yunho ikut tersenyum melihat wajah senang Jaejoong.

"Ehh, kalau Changmin belum sadar bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" Tanya Jaejoong polos. Dia duduk dengan nyaman di atas ranjang. Sementara Changmin masih belum sadar, rupanya racun Seulgi cukup untuk membuatnya tak sadar untuk beberapa hari.

"Kau hanya tinggal memanfaatkan sayapmu, dan terbang menggendongnya!" Jawab Yunho melirik pundak Jaejoong. Sayapnya bergerak pelan seperti sedang mengipasi Changmin.

Jaejoong menunduk kecewa.

"Tapi sayapku tak sekuat Changmin, aku tidak akan bisa pulang…". Mata Jaejoong mulai berair. "rumahku terlalu tinggi… ottokeee….." Bisiknya sedih. Sayapnya bahkan tidak sebesar tubuhnya.

"Itu bukan urusan kami." Jawab seulgi sengit. Ternyata wanita itu ada disana sejak tadi. Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya.

"Tapi, ini semua kan gara-gara noona, kalau noona tidak menyerang kami, Changmin tidak akan begini, dan kami juga bisa pulang…." Seru Jaejoong pelan. "Umma….." bisiknya lagi hampir menangis.

"Berhenti memanggilku noona, belum tentu aku lebih tua darimu!" Ucap seulgi kesal.

"Noona vampirkan!? Pasti umur noona sudah ratusan. Atau ribuan? Aku masih 19 tahun, masih muda dan segar." Seru Jaejoong kembali membanggakan diri. "ah, mungkin sebaiknya aku memanggilmu Ahjuma!" Simpulnya polos.

"Ya! Sebaiknya kau cepat pulang! Kami sibuk!" Teriak seulgi mulai garang.

Dengan mata basah yang merana, Jaejoong menatap Yunho memohon belas kasihan dari vampire itu.

"Aishhh, kau boleh menginap sampai bocah itu sadar!" seru Yunho, mengalihkannya dari mata bulat yang bening itu. Dadanya berdetak tak beraturan. "Tnggalkan mereka, seulgi, Seven meminta kita bertemu di markas"

Seulgi mendelik kearah Jaejoong, lalu menyusul Yunho keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatap pintu dengan mata basahnya.

_"Yatta! Aku bisa lama-lama di sini!" _Teriak Jaejoong senang dalam hati sambil mengusap-usap air mata palsunya._ "appa, hyungdul, mianhae, ini bukan keinginan joongie, tapi Changmin…." _Bisiknya lagi dalam hati, mengkambing hitamkan guardiannya yang masih tertidur.

TBC

Ini FF yang sebenarnya sudah pernah saya post di sini setahun yang lalu di akun yang lain dan ga saya lanjutkan karna sibuk, lalu saya hapus beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum mulai nulis lagi. Entah ada yang prnah baca atau tidak. ^^

Sebenarnya bukan FF yang ini yang mau sy mulai, tapi ga sengaja lihat di folder lama dan lebih milih yang ini aja, hehe


	2. Chapter 2

Another Wings

Yunjae's Story

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Getting Know You.

Pair : Yunjae

Rating : M for some reason.

Warning : OOC, Thypos.

Disclaimer : Character not mine.

* * *

_Vic89, Erria Cassie, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, adette,Aaliya shim, elbongbong, Kim Min Ah, toki3102, bearnya jung, niaretha, okoyunjae, naritha, Guest, rly c jaekyu : Thank youu, ini lanjutannya ^^_

_Casshipper Jung : Okay ^^_

_FiAndYJ : hahaha, sebenarnya saya juga belum kepikiran siapa nantinya._

_KimYcha Kyuu : Kan ada Changmin dan yang lainnya. :D_

_giaoneesan : gomao saeng. Saeng ga suka namanya, unn malah ga suka sama orangnya. Seulgi bukan OC kok, dia juga penyanyi K-pop, dia yang main di DBSK banjun drama unforgetabble love dan jg muncul bareng DBSK di X-man reality show special episode :)_

_miss : gomao ya, mian ga bertanggung jawab dulu, hehe. oke ini lanjutannya._

* * *

Kebanyakan nonton film fantasy, baca manga shonen fantasy, saya jadi nulis beginian.

Silahkan saja lah … hehe

Yunho : Tipe cool dan gentle.

Jaejoong : tipikal berkepribadian yang rumit, kadang manja kadang dewasa.

Changmin : tipe sinis.

* * *

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong menghela lega saat melihat isi dapur dan isi kulkas di Rumah mewah milik dua Vampire tersebut. Ia sempat berpikir tak akan ada makanan di tempat para penghisap darah ini.

'Changmin bisa menangis karenanya.'

Jaejoong mengambil beberapa bahan makanan yang bisa ia olah. dan mulai mengobrak-abrik isi dapur orang lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Yunho mengagetkan Jaejoong. Hampir saja ia menjatuhkan telur-telur di tangannya.

"Gyyaaah! Kau mengagetkanku!" Rutuk Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri bersandar di pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Eh, aku sedang membuat sarapan." Jawab Jaejoong polos.

Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tanpa seijjin pemilik rumah?". Yunho tidak suka kalau ada orang asing yang seenaknya.

"Tentu saja sudah." Jawab Jaejoong tersinggung. "Kalau tidak percaya kau tanyakan saja pada Seulgi, wanita itu masih ingin tidur katanya."

"Oh, oke." Ucap Yunho akhirnya. "Maaf kalau menyinggung."

"Gwencana. Kau sedang apa disini?"

"Tentu saja sarapan."

Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berbalik melihat Yunho. Pemuda itu sudah duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Tadi aku sempat berfikir, kenapa ada makanan manusia di rumah vampire. Kalian makan makanan manusia?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya.

"Kau juga bukan manusia, kenapa malah makan makanan manusia?" Yunho balik bertanya. Menopang dagunya di telapak tangan.

"Ughh, aku juga manusia, hanya saja sayap dan sedikit sihir yang membedakan kami." Sahut Jaejoong sambil menyalakan kompor. "Dan mungkin sebagian cara hidup kami berbeda."

"Kalau begitu sama saja. Kami juga manusia, hanya saja yang membedakan adalah taring dan immortality. Juga sedikit sihir." Yunho mengembalikan kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Darah?"

"Kami hanya butuh itu tiap seminggu sekali."

Jaejoong menggerutu pelan sambil membolak-balik telur gorengnya. "Aku tertipu novel-novel itu."

Yunho ingin tertawa mendengarnya. "Ternyata kau juga korban."

Jaejoong hanya mencebilkan bibirnya dan meletakkan telur dan daging yang ia goreng di depan Yunho.

"Hey, Yunho-ah. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam. Ada yang ia inginkan sepertinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas meja, dan menatap Yunho seakan-akan ia baru saja terluka oleh kata-kata pemuda itu. Mata Jaejoong berair seketika. "Tidak perlu bicara sekasar itu. Aku kan hanya bertanya." Keluhnya.

"Aishh, Ara, Ara. Aku harus pergi ke markas TX dan menemui Seven." Jawab Yunho tidak tega melihat mata memelas Jaejoong.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Jaejoong bersemangat, ekspresi memelas tadi tinggal sejarah. "Aku mau lihat-lihat kehidupan manusia biasa."

"Kau gila?" Bentak Yunho. "Apa yang terjadi kalau sampai orang lain melihat sayapmu?" Tunjuk Yunho pada sayap putih Jaejoong.

"Eh?! Tapi kalian vampire, kita sama-sama memiliki rahasia. Untuk apa aku takut ketahuan." Jelas Jaejoong sambil mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya pelan. ah, dia tidak bisa menolak untuk memamerkan sayapnya.

Rambut Yunho bergerak-gerak karena angin dari sayap Jaejoong. Ia menyingkirkan rambut dari matanya dengan risih. "Kau yakin? Kita akan ketengah-tengah manusia. Kau bisa terlihat nanti."

Terlihat oleh vampire Jaejoong biasa saja. Tapi untuk terlihat oleh manusia ia tidak akan berani. Ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi pada makhluk non-manusia biasa yang tertangkap manusia di novel yang ia baca. Tidak ada yang berakhir bagus. Tapi ia mengenal satu manusia yang sangat baik padanya, manusia pertama yang ia jumpai saat ia menyelinap kedunia manusia dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Ughh." Jaejoong jadi muram mendengarnya. Berarti ia harus diam di mansion ini dan mati bosan.

Yunho lagi-lagi tidak tega melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang seperti anak anjing terlantar itu.

"Kau boleh pergi!" Ucap Yunho. dalam hati ia menngutuk dirinya sendiri. 'Apa yang kau lakukan, Jung?'

"Eh? Ikut?! Tapi, Tapi,"

"Kau tenang saja. Aku pastikan hanya vampire yang kau temui." Potong Yunho. Ia percaya membawa Jaejoong bukan masalah besar. Pemuda itu juga dari kaum yang tidak bersahabat dengan werewolf. Ia yakin aman.

"Thank you very much, Mister vampire….." Ucap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi terharu dan bahasa inggris yang terdengar berantakan.

"Jangan berlebihan!" Tegur Yunho menyentil kening Jaejoong. "Habiskan sarapanmu supaya kita bisa cepat berangkat."

"Umm! Okey!"

Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Sudah lama ia tidak berada di sekitar orang dengan aura yang menyenangkan seperti Jaejoong.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku tadi melihat…bla…bla…."

Ya Tuhan, pemuda itu mulai lagi. Rintih Yunho dalam hati.

Tidak sampai sejam kemudian keduanya sudah berada di dalam mobil milik Yunho. Jaejoong yang tidak begitu tertarik dengan mobil tidak tahu merk mobil apa ini, yang pasti ia tidak akan terlihat dari luar. Itu saja.

"Kita tidak akan berlari, sementara aku di naik kepunggungmu?" Tanya Jaejoong yang teringat novel Twilight. Jaejoong nge-_fans _dengan tokoh Edward yang gentleman itu.

"Kau lupa kita akan ke kota? Lagipula apa guna sayapmu itu kalau kita pergi tanpa mobil?" Yunho hanya bisa keringat dingin mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong itu. Yang benar saja.

"Cuma nanya." Sahut Jaejoong santai. Ia sengaja duduk di belakang agar sayapnya tidak mengganggu.

"Hey, apa sayapmu tidak bisa di hilangkan? Dilipatkan atau bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho melirik Jaejoong dari spion.

Mobil hitam itu sekarang meluncur keluar dari gerbang. Melewati hutan yang masih berkabut.

Kali ini gantian Jaejoong yang keringat dingin. Yang benar saja.

"Sewaktu sayapku tumbuh saja, sakitnya sudah luar biasa. Bayangkan, tulang-tulang yang tumbuh dari tulang punggungmu dan keluar menembus daging. Sakit sekali! tidak bisa masuk lagi!" Jawabnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah horor.

"Hanya bertanya. Bagaimana dengan sihir? Kau bilang kalian punya sihirkan?"

Jaejoong merengut. " Tidak semuanya. Dan yang bisa menyembunyikan sayapnya hanya hyung tiriku yang nomor dua. Karena memang itu kemampuan khusus yang ia miliki."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kemampuan khususmu?"

Jaejoong yang sejak yang sedari tadi sangat licah berubah tenang mendengar pertanyaan yang satu itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menggunakannya lagi."

Singkat. Dan Yunho rasa sungguh tidak peka kalau ia bertanya lagi.

Setelah itu, separuh waktu perjalanan di isi kesunyian. Karena Yunho memang pada dasarnya jarang memulai pembicaraan, sementara Jaejoong entah kenapa jadi sedikit muram.

Tapi si cerewet akhirnya kembali saat ia melihat sebuah toko boneka, dan memaksa Yunho untuk berjanji membelikannya satu yang paling bagus.

Yunho hanya mengiyakan tanpa niat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong akhirnya mengerti mengapa Yunho sangat yakin ia tidak akan terlihat manusia biasa.

Mereka sampai di sebuah gudang tua dan Yunho bilang inilah markas besar Vampir Korea, dan Jaejoong sempat berpikir Yunho mempermainkannya. Tapi saat mereka masuk masih dengan mobil, seseorang menyambut mereka dan menekan sebuah tombol didinding yang membuka sebuah jalan ke ruang bawah tanah.

Begitu mobil Yunho sudah meluncur turun, pintu tadi kembali tertutup. Jaejoong baru bisa langsung keluar ketika mobil mereka sudah terparkir rapi di antara kendaraan lain.

"Ruang, bawah tanah?! Klasik." Komentar Jaejoong sambil menoleh kiri kanan.

"Jaejoong, kemarilah!" Perintah Yunho berjalan menuju satu-satunya pintu diruangan segiempat yang luas itu.

Ternyata Yunho membawanya melewati banyak pintu sebelum mereka sampai keruangan Seven. Jaejoong yakin ia pasti tersesat jika Yunho menyuruhnya pulang sendirian. Karena itu ia menempel ketat dengan Yunho dan berusaha tidak membuat vampire itu kesal padanya.

"Kau tunggu disini sebentar, arachi? Jangan keliaran!" Perintah Yunho seakan-akan Jaejoong anak TK.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Aku tidak akan berani!" Janjinya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong ragu, tapi tatapan Jaejoong yang amat meyakinkan itu membuatnya luluh juga. Iapun meninggalkan Jaejoong diluar ruangan.

Jaejoong langsung saja menyamankan diri di sofa yang ada. Ia melengkungkan sayapnya kedepan dan membelai bagian yang bisa ia raih. "Ah, sudah seminggu belumku sampo, ottoke… Tak ada Changmin yang membantuku. Apa ku minta Yunho-ah saja ya? Okelah, aku minta ia bantu saja nanti." Gumamnya pelan. Menyimpulkan hal sesuka hatinya.

Mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong memang terbiasa di manja Ayahnya dan Changmin.

Jaejoong yang sibuk berkomat-kamit itu bahkan tidak sadar dengan seseorang yang tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan pelan, mendekati pemuda yang duduk sambil bergumam sendiri itu

"Kau makhluk apa?" Tanya pemuda tiba-tiba itu mengagetkan Jaejoong hingga sayapnya menegang.

Ia sudah berdiri sangat dekat dan Jaejoong terlihat waspada sekarang.

"Ah, tenang, tenang! Aku tidak bermaksud jahat." Ucap pemuda berpakaian serba hitam itu cepat-cepat.

Jaejoong melirik pemuda bermata tajam dan hitam itu curiga. "Aku hanya kaget saja." Ucapnya arogan. "Kau Seven?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng dan mengambil tempat di samping Jaejoong. Tanpa jarak tentunya.

"Aku Choi Seunghyun." Pemuda berambut pendek itu nyengir sambil menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Kim Jaejoong." Balas Jaejoong menyalami tangan Seunhyun. Masih sedikit curiga dengan pemuda itu, makanya ia bergeser menjauh. Tidak bisa begitu terlalu jauh, karena Seunghyun sama sekali tidak melepaskan genaggaman tangannya.

"Kau belum bilang makhluk apa kau ini."

"Uh, Aku Flinger." Jawab Jaejoong. Lega saat tangannya dibebaskan.

"Flinger? Aku tidak pernah mendengar yang seperti itu." Mendengar jenis makhluk baru bukan hal yang aneh untuk seorang vampire, mereka sering bertemu dengan jenis makhluk yang biasanya ada di buku-buku fantasy.

"Kau mendengarnya sekarang!"

Seunghyun semakin tertarik dengan sikap pemuda cantik bersayap di hadapannya ini. Ia galak tapi tetap terlihat menggemaskan.

"Apa yang seorang Flinger lakukan disini?" Seunghyun bertanya sambil mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

Semua wanita pasti pingsan dengan gerakan seperti itu dari Choi Seunghyun. Tapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. Bulu kuduknya meremang seketika.

"Kau mau bergabung dalam perang kami?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak ikut campur masalah kalian dengan anjing-anjing itu!"

Seunhyun bersiul mendegar amarah di dalam intonasi Jaejoong. "Woohoo, ada yang punya dendam dengan werewolf rupanya."

"Aku hanya tidak menyukai mereka, itu saja." Ucap Jaejoong mengoreksi.

"Baiklah. Lalu sedang apa kau lakukan disini kalau begitu?"

"Menunggu Yunho tentu saja!"

"Yunho? Kau siapanya Yunho memang?"

"Oh. Aku pacar baru Yunho!" Jawab Jaejoong asal, siapa tahu dengan begini pemuda didepannya ini akan berhenti mengganggunya.

"Yunho sudah putus dengan Seulgi?! Wow, aku tidak menyangka hal itu akan terjadi." Seru Seungri tidak percaya.

Alis Jaejoong mengkerut. Entah kenapa dia jadi kesal. Jadi Yunho membohonginya. "Dasar pembohong!" Gerutunya memaki Yunho, sedikit merengut.

"Siapa yang pembohong?"

Jaejoong dan Seunghyun sama-sama menoleh melihat Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan seven, mata pemuda Jangkung itu menyipit melihat posisi Jaejoong dan seunghyun yang cukup dekat.

"Um, bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab Jaejoong sambil berdiri dengan cepat dan menghampiri. Ia cuek saja saat sayapnya tidak sengaja mengenai kepala seunghyun.

"Kajja, kita keliling dengan mobilmu. Ini pertama kalinya aku ke kota yang penuh manusia." Ajak Jaejoong sambil menyeret Yunho, dan tidak mempedulikan Seunghyun yang sedikit meringis di belakang mereka.

"Hey Kim Jaejoong! Aku tidak bilang akan mengantarmu jalan-jalan !" Protes Yunho tenang.

"Um, tentu! Tapi aku mau jalan-jalan!" Ucap Jaejoong telak dan tidak memberi kesempatan Yunho untuk bicara lagi.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Jaejoong membuat Yunho pusing dengan banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Yunho bahkan lupa apa saja yang sempat Jaejoong tanyakan tadi.

"Memangnya cara hidup di tempatmu beda dengan disini?" Tanya Yunho berharap dengan ia bertanya, Jaejoong akan berhenti melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Um, tentu saja. Sangat berbeda." Jawab Jaejoong singkat. "Aku rasa, aku satu-satunya Flinger yang pernah melihat dunia bawah. Tidak ada satupun Flinger yang keluar dari wilayah kami, begitupula sebaliknya untuk makhluk non-Flinger." Gumam Jaejoong sambil melirik keluar jendela. "Dan aku beruntung sama sekali tidak pernah ketahuan."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu mendapatkan novel-novel itu tanpa pergi ketengah-tengah manusia?" Tanya Yunho teringat pembicaraannya dengan Jaejoong tadi pagi.

"Oh, itu. Aku dulu mengenal seorang manusia yang baik sekali. Ia tinggal di Jepang, sesekali aku mengunjunginya."

Mata bulat Jaejoong melirik pasangan orangtua dengan kedua anak mereka. Tatapan Jaejoong menjadi sendu dan terdiam sambil melihat keluarga itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong terus saja melihat kebelakang.

"Um, bukan apa-apa." Jawab Jaejoong, ia kembali menatap kedepan.

"Bukankah sangat menyenangkan?" Gumam Jaejoong beberapa saat kemudian. Bersandar pada jendela kaca di sampingnya.

Yunho melirik dan melihat senyuman tipis muncul di bibir Jaejoong.

"Bisa berjalan bergandengan tangan seperti itu. Dan tidak ada yang membencimu." Lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho kembali menatap jalan di hadapannya. Alisnya saling bertaut.

Mengapa Jaejoong bisa tersenyum tapi tetap terlihat begitu sedih?

TBC

Thank you so much udah mampir, Guys ^^

Ngomong-ngomong judulnya berubah.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Wings

Yunjae's Story

Special for :

_Vic89, niaretha, KJhwang, Kim Hyo Min, giaoneesan, adette, FiAndYJ, Nee-chan CassieBigeast,_

_heeli, juli, winxs, Kim Shion, taeripark, yumei, guest, rly jae kyu, eunbin._

_dan chingudeul yg udah ngikutin cerita ini._

.

.

.

Chapter 3. Home

Pair : Yunjae

Rating : M for some reason.

Warning : OOC, Thypos, cerita pasaran.

Disclaimer : Character not mine.

a/n : OOC itu singkatan out of character, artinya karakter yang dimiliki tokoh jauh berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka. Karena saya ga merasa kenal merekaluar dalam, saya tulis OOC. Karena mereka pasti jauh lebih baik dari pada apa yang saya tulis. ^^

dan iya Seven itu Choi Dongwook :).

.

.

Manusia bisa bernyanyi, alat musik bisa bernyanyi dengan caranya sendiri. Bahkan langitpun bisa bernyanyi.

Saat langit begitu gelap, dan yang ada hanya suara petir dan Guntur, juga suara angin yang menyentuh permukaan jendela kamar, lalu hembusan dingin ketika kau lupa menutup jendela kamarmu.

Itulah nyanyian yang paling Jaejoong sukai.

Saat hujan, Ia akan membuka jendela kamarnya, berdiri disana dan membiarkan setengah tubuhnya basah. Ia tidak berjengit sedikitpun saat suara halilintar menyapanya. Ia tidak berusaha memeluk tubuhnya, walaupun rasa dingin bisa membunuhnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum dan menatap langit didepannya. Bukankah sangat indah, bahkan hal paling mengerikan pasti memiliki sisi yang indah.

Jaejoong berharap ia juga bisa menjadi Indah. Ia selalu berpikir, mengapa Tuhan menjadikannya Flinger, memberinya sayap ketika ia sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Sesuatu seidah ini tidak pantas untuknya.

"Kau pasti kesal karena menjadi milik orang sepertiku." Bisik Jaejoong. Ia menggerakkan sebelah sayapnya hingga menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang bagian depan. Ia mengelusnya dengan tersenyum, senyum tipis yang kita bahkan tidak tahu, apakah ia bahagia atau sekedar basa-basi.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau berdiri disana."

Jaejoong menahan nafas terkejut saat berbalik mencari tahu pemilik suara itu.

Yunho duduk di atas ranjang Jaejoong dengan kedua kaki yang menyilang. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menatap Jaejoong melainkan memainkan lampu hias di meja kecil samping ranjang.

"Itupun kalau Flinger bisa sakit." Lanjut Yunho, akhirnya menatap Jaejoong.

Pemuda cantik berkaos putih dan celana tipis yang hanya sampai di lutut itu tersenyum dan berbalik untuk menutup jendela kamarnya. "Kau tahu kami ini mortal yang punya fisik yang hampir sama dengan manusia."

Saat Jaejoong berbalik, Yunho melempari wajahnya dengan handuk. Entah darimana pria iatu mendapatkannya.

"Sedang apa dikamar orang lain?" Tanya Jaejoong curiga. Seperti biasa, alisnya bertemu dan berusaha terlihat mengintimidasi dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu gagal itu. Pemuda itu mendekati Yunho sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Yunho memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Ia berdiri saat Jaejoong sudah didepannya. "Ini rumahku, terserah aku mau kemana saja." Jawabnya.

Jaejoong merengut tapi tidak bisa membalas.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat wajah masam Jaejoong. "Cepat ganti bajumu." Perintahnya lagi, senyumnya menghilang dengan cepat. "Changmin-ssi mencarimu."

"Eihhhh?! Changminnie sudah sadar?!" Pekik Jaejoong senang. "Chakkaman! Aku tidak akan lama!" Teriak Jaejoong yang langsung melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Saat Yunho dan Jaejoong tiba dikamar Changmin, mereka tidak begitu kaget saat melihat Pemuda itu sudah berdiri tegak. Yunho, karena ia tahu seperti apa racun Seulgi, sementara Jaejoong tahu Changmin bukan tipe yang senang terbaring diranjang dan terlihat tidak berdaya.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya." Sambut Seulgi angkuh. Ia diminta Yunho menemani Changmin saat pria itu menjemput Jaejoong dikamarnya.

Changmin memaksa bertemu Jaejoong memang.

"Hyung." Ucap Changmin sambil menghampiri Jaejoong. Ia memutar-mutar tubuh Jaejoong, dan memperhatikannya dari atas hingga bawah. Begitu melihat tidak ada yang lain dari fisik Jaejoong, matanya terlihat lega.

Hanya mentalnya yang perlu Changmin periksa.

"Changminnie! Syukurlah kau sudah sembuh! Ku pikir kau akan jadi Sleeping Beauty dan menanti pangeranmu! Tapi syukurlah tidak begitu!" Jerit Jaejoong senang sambil memeluk-meluk Changmin.

Changmin sepertinya tidak perlu lagi mengecek mental Hyung-nya itu. Jaejoong masih normal, ehm, senormal yang ia bisa.

Urat-urat muncul di pelipis Changmin karena kata 'sleeping beauty' itu.

"Aku lega, hyung masih hiperaktif seperti biasa. Tapi jangan menyebutku dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Tegur Changmin.

"Ehehehehe. Mian." Jaejoong nyegir tanpa merasa salah. Dan Changmin tahu Jaejoong tidak akan menurutinya.

"Sudah berapa hari aku tertidur?" Tanya Changmin. Ia menolak di katakan pingsan, rubuh, ataupun tidak sadarkan diri. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi.

"Kau sudah dua hari tumbang." Jawab Yunho yang sejak awal ia masuk ruangan seperti tidak terlihat oleh dua orang itu.

Rupanya selain Changmin, ada juga yang merasa harga dirinya tinggi dan tidak suka di abaikan seperti ini.

Changmin tersinggung di bilang 'tumbang'. Ia kan hanya tertidur karena efek racun. Ia menyipitkan matanya menatap Yunho. Dan Yunho hanya balas menatap Changmin dengan santai.

Jaejoong langsung tahu, keduanya tidak akan akrab mulai sekarang.

"Dua hari?! Sial!" Rutuk Changmin. "Kita belum pulang selama dua hari dan kau masih bisa terlihat santai seperti ini?" Bentak Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tak masalah, kita bisa memakai alasan yang sama seperti yang sudah-sudah." Gumam Changmin pelan. "Tapi kakak pertamamu pasti akan menghukum kita. Oke, tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menanggung hukumannya sendiri."

"Changmin-ah."

"Kita tidak bisa bergantung pada kakak keduamu lagi kali ini."

"Changmin-ah!"

"Wae?"

Jaejoong menatap lekat-lekat wajah Changmin. Wajahnya terlihat serius. Ada kesungguhan di bola matanya yang hitam pekat.

"Hyung, kau-" Bola mata Changmin membesar, ia menerka apa yang ada dalam pikiran Jaejoong. Dan ia tidak suka dengan apa yang ia terka.

"Ne, Changminnie." Bisik Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum meminta pengertian Changmin. "Kita tidak akan bisa kembali kesana."

.

.

.

Yunho berjalan di belakang Jaejoong. Seulgi ikut disampingnya.

Setelah Jaejoong mengatakan mereka tidak akan bisa kembali ke tempat para Flinger, Changmin langsung diam dan wajahnya terlihat sangat datar. Ia hanya meminta ketiga orang itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Jaejoong langsung menurut dan keluar lebih dulu, sementara Yunho menyeret Seulgi yang terlihat enggan di usir dari sana. Gadis itu kesal karena di perintah-perintah di rumahnya sendiri.

Yunho berjalan sambil memperhatikan punggung Jaejoong, sedikit tersembunyi oleh sayap kecilnya yang putih.

Tiap kali menatap Jaejoong, Yunho selalu tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum kemdia marah, lalu tertawa lagi. Yunho tidak pernah mengerti apa yang Jaejoong rasakan sbenarnya.

Terlalu focus pada pikirannya tentang Jaejoong, Yunho bahkan tidak sadar saat ia sudah melewati pintu kamarnya.

"Yun-ah, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Seulgi yang baru saja ingin embuka kamarnya yang berada tepat di depan kamar Yunho.

Yunho melirik kamarnya dan kemudian melirik Jaejoong.

Pemuda cantik itu berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh.

"Ada yang harus kulihat di ruanganku." Jawabnya berbohong.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu."

Yunho kembali mengekor di belakang Jaejoong bahkan hingga pemuda cantik itu tiba di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil Jaejoong. Tangannya di gagang pintu. "Bolehkah aku minta tolong?" tanya Jaejoong lirih.

Entah kenapa mendengarnya membuat Yunho merasa tak tega untuk mengatakan tidak. Dan kata "Iya." Meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Baguslah! Tolong sampokan sayapku, ne?" Seru Jaejoong senang, berbalik untuk menunjukkan matanya yang membulat besar dan sedikit memelas seperti anak anjing. Tangannya ia tangkup didada.

"E, Eh?"

Kenapa jadi begini?. Jerit Yunho dalam hati. Ia tidak mungkin menjerit secara nyata. Mau diletakkan dimana harga dirinya nanti.

Dan dsinilah Yunho. Duduk di pinggir Bath up dan membantu Jaejoong menyikat bulu-bulu sayapnya.

Lebih tepatnya, Jaejoong bermain dengan busa-busa sabun, sementara Yunho menyampo dan menyikat sayapnya.

Yunho terlihat kesal. Tapi dalam hati ia cukup senang melakukannya. Bulu-bulu sayap Jaejoong memag sangat indah. Juga kulit mulus itu. Yunho berusaha untuk tidak melihatnya.

"Yunho-ah, berapa usiamu?" Tanya Jaejoong. ia meletakkan satu lengannya di atas lututnya. Sebelah tangannya memain-mainkan busa sabun.

"26 tahun."

"Ah, bukan. Maksudku, usia aslimu, bukan usia saat kau di ubah jadi vampire."

"Usiaku 115 tahun."

"Oooh." Gumam Jaejoong sambil meletakkan dagu di atas lengannya. "Sudah sangat lama sekali. Kau pasti termasuk vampire yang kuat."

Yunho tidak merespon. Ia lebih memlih focus dengan 'pekerjaannya.'

"Lebih dari seratus tahun, apa kau masih bisa mengingat wajah mereka?" Tanya Jaejoong. ia terlihat tidak focus.

"Mereka?"

"Keluargamu."

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Sebelum pindah kesisi lain sayap Jaejoong dan mulai menyikatnya pelan. "Samar-samar. Senyum adik perempuanku, suara lembut Ibu dan wangi masakannya dan juga tawa ayahku yang keras. Kurasa aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya lupa." Jawab Yunho tersenyum lembut.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayangi mereka." Gumam Jaejoong, terselip iri disana. "Aku penasaran, apakah mereka juga akan mengingatku nanti."

Yunho mengerti 'mereka' yang Jaejoong maksud pasti keluarganya.

Vampire itu menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau begitu pulanglah. Jangan berkata kalian tidak bisa pulang."

"Tapi kami memang tidak bisa pulang."

Yunho menghentikan aktifitasnya sekali lagi saat mendengar nada serius Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah melanggar aturan dengan membocorkan tentang identitasku pada orang lain, sihir dunia kami tidak akan membiarkan kami pulang kembali kesana. Dan karena Changmin adalah Guardianku dia juga tidak akan bisa kembali." Jaejoong tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau tidak. Ia sudah lama menginginkan hal ini.

"Aku juga tidak ingin pulang lagi." Lanjut Jaejoong. "Untuk apa pulang ketika aku tidak punya lagi alasan untuk tetap disana. Tentu Ayahku pasti sedih, tapi semua akan lebih mudah untuknya mulai sekarang. Heechul-hyung juga tidak akan terbebani olehku lagi." Gumam Jaejoong pelan. Ia teringat wajah Ayah dan kakak keduanya.

"Tidak ada orang yang tidak punya alasan untuk pulang Jaejoong-ah."

"Jadi aku dan kau pasti akan mengerti." Sahut Jaejoong tegas. "Lahir dari seorang Flinger rendahan sebagai ibu tapi Ayah seorang raja, aku jadi satu-satunya Flinger yang paling di benci. Mereka memanggil Ibuku seorang pelacur hingga akhir hidupnya karena menggoda seorang raja, dan untuk mereka aku tidak lebih baik dari wanita itu."

"Aku tumbuh dengan kebencian banyak orang Yunho-ah, Kasih sayang ayahku tidak akan cukup membuatku tetap disana kalau aku hanya bisa membuatnya kesusahan. Katakan, untuk apa lagi aku tinggal didunia itu? dunia di mana aku tidak memiliki tempat disana. Dunia yang membuat Ibuku terbunuh."

Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan tangisannya di kedua lengan kurusnya.

Detik itu Yunho merasa Jaejoong sangat lemah dan kesepian. Remaja cerewet dan manja yang menyimpan kemarahan sekaligus kesedihan dalam hatinya.

Rasa hangat tiba-tiba menjalar di tubuh Jaejoong saat Yunho memeluknya dari depan. Jaejoong tidak sadar saat pria itu juga ikut masuk ke Bath up bersamanya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya dan tidak sadar sampai ia berada dalam rengkuhan Yunho yang hangat.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah denganku." Bisik Yunho. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda ini begitu saja.

Jaejoong tersentak. "Mwo?!"

"Tinggallah disini, Jaejoong-ah." Ucap Yunho sekali lagi dengan tegas.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Another Wings

Yunjae's Story

Special for :

Giaoneesan, Vic89, Chris1004, aoi ao, Nee-chan CassieBigeast, Jungjungie, YuyaLoveSungmin, KJhwang, niaretha, Taeripark, adette, kyoarashi57, Uchiha Tachi'4'sora, FiAndYJ, Lady Ze, Guest, irengiovanny, kim shion, guest, INDAH, Dipa Woon, dennis park, okoyunjae, miss cho, Kim Fabia, rly c jaekyu, Aaliya shim, Fha, guest, 3v3.

* * *

Chapter 4. New home.

Pair : Yunjae

Rating : M for some reason.

Warning : OOC, Thypos, cerita pasaran.

Disclaimer : Character not mine.

a/n : ide kata flinger itu, ceritanya ku pengen ngebuat JJ sebagai makhluk bersayap, tapi sungkan untuk menggunakan kata'angel'. Jadi ku gabungin aja 'flying' dengan 'er' tapi 'y' nya ngilang. Ngaco emnag -_- hehehe. Jadilah disini ada jenis flinger aka manusia bersayap, tapi jenis sayap masing-masing individu itu beda sih. Kalau JJ kayak sayap merpati, CM kayak sayap kelelawar.

.

.

.

"Kalau begitu tinggallah denganku." Bisik Yunho. Entah mengapa ia tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda ini begitu saja.

Jaejoong tersentak. "Mwo?!"

"Tinggallah disini, Jaejoong-ah." Ucap Yunho sekali lagi dengan tegas.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang dalam pelukan Yunho. "Kenapa kau ingin menampung orang asing seperti kami, Yunho-ah? Kau tidak takut?"

Yunho tergelak pelan. "Benarkah? Haruskah aku takut padamu?" Goda Yunho sambil melepas pelukannya dan melirik tubuh mungil Jaejoong yang setengahnya masih terendam.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah, ia menutup bagian dadanya dan menampar pipi Yunho keras. "MESUM!" Jeritnya melengking.

"Yah! Bukan seperti itu maksudku!" Bantah Yunho kesal sambil mengelus pipinya pelan. Tangan kecil itu ternyata punya tamparan yang mengerikan.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus dengan keras kepala. Dan membuang mukanya kearah lain. "Alasan."

Yunho terbatuk plan untuk menyembunyikan kekesalannya. "Kembali ke topic awal. Bagaimana dengan tawaranku?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan tenang.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya kearah Yunho, menatap vampire itu tegas. "Tidak ada yang gratis bukan. Sebut bayarannya!"

Yunho sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menerima timbal balik dari tawarannya. Ia memang ingin memberikan tempat tinggal untuk pemuda itu, tapi Jaejoong sepertinya berpikir lain. Sekali lihat, Yunho merasa Jaejoong adalah pemuda dengan harga diri yang cukup tinggi, mungkin flinger cantik itu tidak ingin dikasihani.

"Jadilah pembantuku!"

"Ehh?!"

Yunho ingin sekali membanting mulutnya kelantai. Kenapa malah yang seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutnya, sementara pemuda didepannya ini masih bisa dibilang bangsawan di dunianya sendiri.

"ah, maksudku, kau bisa tinggal disini dan membantu Seulgi untuk masak." Lanjut Yunho tenang.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya penasaran. "tapi kau sudah punya banyak pelayan disini."

"Mereka hanya merawat dan membersihkan rumah, tapi sama sekali tidak kubiarkan memasak, aku lebih senang makan dari hasil masak orang terdekat ku saja."

"Kau banyak maunya ternyata." Gumam Jaejoong, mengangguk setuju dengan kesimpulannya sendiri.

Urat-urat tipis mulai muncul di kening Yunho. "Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya tetap tenang. Keduanya duduk saling berhadapan di dalam Bath yang penuh air.

Jaejoong memasang pose berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya di dagu. "Uhm, bagaimana ya. Ah, aku harus bertanya pada Changmin dulu. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan semuanya sendiri."

'Kau bisa sendirian mengambil keputusan untuk tidak pulang.' Gumam Yunho dalam hati.

"Kau bisa sendirian mengambil keputusan untuk tidak pulang."

Yunho hampir saja berpikir kalau ia terlalu keras menyuarakan isi pikirannya. Tapi ternyata kata-kata tadi baru saja di ucapkan Changmin yang tanpa keduanya sadari sudah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan pelototan terbaiknya. Pemuda itu seperti seorang ayah yang baru saja menangkap basah pemuda yang menggoda anak gadisnya. Itupun kalau Jaejoong bisa disebut anak gadis.

"Changmin-ah." Panggil Jaejoong.

Tanpa kata Changmin mendekati Jaejoong dan menaruh handuk di pundak Jaejoong dan membantunya berdiri, handuk besar itu langsung menutupi tubuh Jaejoong secara alami, di tambah sayap hitam Changmin yang menghalangi Jaejoong dari pandangan Yunho.

Changmin benar-benar seperti seorang ayah yang protective pada anak gadisnya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kalian bisa berakhir dengan mengobrol di dalam air." Gumam Changmin menggiring Jaejoong keluar kamar mandi. "Tapi kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah kalian sudah rapi."

"aniya Changmin-ah, lebih cepat lebih baik." Bisik Jaejoong sambil melepaskan diri dari Changmin. Pemuda itu berbalik dan mendekati Yunho.

"Changmin-ah, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika aku memutuskan untuk tetap disini?" Tanya Jaejoong. Walau begitu tatapannya tidak lepas dari Yunho.

Changmin yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu menatap punggung bersayap putih itu tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tahu aku selalu mengikutimu, Hyung. Kemana saja."

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin. Kepuasannya tampak jelas saat sayapnya mengepak dua kali dengan pelan. "Sepertinya aku akan tinggal bersamamu mulai sekarang, Yunho-ah."

Yunho, pemuda yang selalu tenang itu tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membalas senyuman Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Kau gila, Yun!" Maki Seulgi saat Yunho memberitahu masalah Jaejoong yang akan tinggal bersama mereka mulai sekarang.

"Kau membiarkan makhluk asing tinggal bersama kita?! Kemana pikiranmu?" Teriak wanita itu emosi.

Alis Yunho mengerut tersinggung. "Aku pastikan aku masih waras. Dan aku bebas memutuskan dengan siapa aku ingin tinggal." Tegas Yunho. Tidak ada celah untuk membantah.

Seulgi mengalihkan tatapan kearah Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, membuat intensitas kebencian Seulgi melambung tinggi. Entah kenapa, wanita itu tidak ada ramah-ramahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Junsu dan Yoochun, mereka juga pasti tidak akan senang mendapati orang asing di rumah mereka." Ucap Seulgi lagi.

"Itu akan jadi urusan kami bertiga, kau tidak perlu ikut campur." Sahut Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya penasaran. Apakah seperti ini cara Yunho memperlakukan kekasihnya? Wah, sungguh dingin.

Sepertinya jawaban Yunho tadi sungguh menyinggung perasaan Seulgi. Gadis itu melempar tatapan kesal sebelum keluar dari ruangan meninggalkan bunyi pintu tertutup yang keras.

"Kalian punya hubungan yang sedikit unik." Ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong sekilas tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jaejoong sedikit kecewa saat Yunho tidak membantahnya. Jadi benar keduanya memang sepasang kekasih?

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Changmin yang berdiri disamping kursi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa."

Changmin tahu benar seperti apa Jaejoong, pasti ada sesuatu yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Tapi ia akan membiarkannya kali ini.

"Ah, Yunho-ssi. Siapa itu Junsu dan Yoochun?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Mereka bagian dari timku."

"Mereka juga vampire?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Jaejoong semangat. Ia senang bertemu makhluk-makhluk baru.

"Kau bisa tanyakan saja sendiri nanti saat bertemu mereka." Jawab Yunho cuek. Lagipula bukan haknya untuk membecirakan hal pribadi Yoochun dan Junsu seperti itu.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung tertekuk karena tidak puas. "Apa mereka orang yang menyenangkan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho terlihat berpikir dan menimang-nimang. "Hmm, sepertinya begitu."

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu mereka." Seru Jaejoong mendadak riang lagi.

"Sudah seharusnya." Sahut Yunho. "Karena mulai hari ini kalian adalah bagian dari kami. Tempat ini adalah tempat kalian pulang sekarang."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak pertama bertemu Jaejoong, Yunho melihat Jaejoong tersenyum dengan sangat lembut.

"Tempat pulang." Bisik Jaejoong pelan. "Aku suka mendengarnya."

Di belakangnya, Changmin ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hyung." Panggil Changmin. Kaki jenjangnya berjalan perlahan mendekati Jaejoong yang berdiri di sisi jendela. Memandang langit didepannya.

"Hm?" Sahut Jaejoong tanpa mau melepaskan matanya dari badai diluar. Setidaknya kali ini ia melihatnya dari balik jendela. Bukan malah berdiri di luar.

"Kau sadar dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan, bukan?"

"Tentu." Jawab Jaejoong pasti.

"Mereka tidak akan bisa menjemputmu disini. Kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi kesana, hyung."

Jaejoong terdiam cukup lama sebelum berbalik menghadap Changmin. "Ini yang terbaik Changmin-ah. Hatiku akan lebih lega setelah ini."

Pemuda cantik itu beranjak menuju ranjangnya, duduk disana dengan tatapan tenang. "sampai sekarang, tidak ada satupun yang memberikanku tempat untuk pulang. Dan saat Yunho mengatakannya, perasaanku menjadi sangat hangat. Aku tidak ingin pergi dari sini."

"Hyung, didunia kita kau juga punya rumah, bahkan itu rumah milikmu pribadi." Tegur Changmin, tidak mengerti dengan kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Rumah hanya bangunan persegi dengan hiasan mahal. Tapi tempat kita pulang adalah tempat dimana kita dimiliki dan memiliki, tempat dimana kita akan selalu disambut saat pulang. Tempat yang hangat."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Ucap Changmin dengan alisnya yang bertautan.

Jaejoong terkikik pelan. Sungguh, untuk seorang jenius seperti Changmin, terkadang ia tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. "Kau akan mengerti nanti." Sahut Jaejoong sambil berbaring dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Hanya dengan beberapa langkah Changmin sekarang berdiri di sisi ranjang dan menatap Flinger cantik itu lekat-lekat.

"Hyung, Kau jatuh cinta pada vampire itu."

Jaejoong hanya memasang wajah lugu. "Nuguya? Jangan sembarangan bicara." Sahutnya tegas.

Pemuda jangkung itu hanya menghela nafas. "Kurasa perkiraanku benar."

"Changmin-ah, sejak dulu aku selalu ingin menemukan tempat untukku pulang. Apa menurutmu aku bisa benar-benar mendapatkannya disini?"

Changmin yang baru saja berjalan menuju pintu kembali mengehentikan langkahnya. "Tentu saja, hyung." Jawab Changmin tegas.

_Kau adalah orang yang paling pantas untuk bahagia._

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kamarnya, Yunho tampak termenung. Hanya dengan satu pelukan, ia kembali haus akan pelukan selanjutnya.

Tubuh ramping yang masuk kedalam pelukannya tadi terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat. Sekali lagi ia ingin merasakan kedamaian itu. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi ia tidak peduli. yang ia pedulikan adalah, sekarang pemilik sayap indah itu akan tetap ada di sampingnya.

Yunho bisa terus melihatnya sementara ia mencari tahu kenapa ia ingin sekali lagi memeluk Jaejoong. Senyum tipis muncul saat ia membayangkan wajah Jaejoong.

"Kuharap kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Yunho." Bisik suara serak dari arah jendela.

Seharusnya Yunho meraih senjatanya dengan keberadaan mendadak seperti itu. Tapi dengan tenang ia menolehkan wajahnya, dan menatap bosan kearah pemuda bermantel tebal yang entah sejak kapan berada di dalam kamarnya. Jendelanya terbuka lebar.

"Kau harusnya membuang kebiasaan buruk masuk tanpa ijin melalui jendela orang seperti ini, Yoochun." Tegur Yunho sambil meraih gelas Wine putihnya.

Pemuda berambut cepak itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Kebiasaan lama susah di buang." Jawab pemuda itu seadanya.

Yunho hanya berdecak pelan dan menyesap minumannya. Sama sekali tidak ingin menawarkan minuman pada pendatang baru tersebut.

"Jadi Yunho, aku penasaran dengan anggota baru di rumah ini. Bagaimana kau bisa ceroboh membiarkan orang asing masuk kesini?" Tanya Yoochun, satu sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas.

"Kau senang mengintip pikiran bukan? Kenapa tidak kau intip saja, dan kau akan menemukan jawabannya." Jawab Yunho.

"Aaah, itu sangat tidak menyenangkan." Sahut Yoochun mendekati Yunho, membuat sepanjang lantai ikut basah karena mantelnya yang terguyur hujan. "Aku lebih memilih mencari tahu di banding memaksa untuk mencari tahu."

Yunho menatap jengkel kearah Yoochun. "Berhenti membuat kotor kamarku."

"Tentu." Jawab Yoochun seadanya dan keluar dari kamar Yunho.

"Biang onar sudah pulang." Keluh Yunho. "Selamat tinggal ketenangan." Dan juga masih ada Jaejoong, Yunho pikir mansion ini tidak akan lepas dari keonaran mulai sekarang. Tidak buruk sebenarnya.

Yunho sudah hampir terlelap saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk keningnya keras.

"YAHHHHH!" teriaknya kesal.

Yunho melempar tatapan sadis pada pengganggu baru yang satu ini. "Bisakah kalian pulang dengan diam-diam dan berhenti merecokiku?" Tanya Yunho.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu hanya menatap Yunho dengan polos. "Kupikir kau sudah meninggal tadi, dadamu tidak bergerak."

Yunho memijat pelipisnya. "Terserah, kau dan Yoochun sama-sama tidak bisa ku mengerti, Junsu-ah." Gumam Yunho.

"Memangnya kami melakukan apa?" Tanya Junsu lagi dengan polosnya.

"Aniya, bukan apa-apa. Tapi bisakah lain kali kalian pulang lewat pintu depan? Berhenti masuk lewat jendela orang lain." Entah sudah berapa kali Yunho mengatakan hal ini.

"Akan ku usahakan."

Dan sudah berkali-kali Junsu menjawab seperti itu.

"Junsu-ah, Yoochun sudah tahu hal ini, jadi aku akan menceritakannya padamu lagi."

"Um, lanjutkan."

"Ada dua Flinger yang akan tinggal bersama kita mulai sekarang."

"Flinger?" Junsu sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar makhluk ini.

"Manusia bersayap. Mereka sangat tertutup, karena itu kita hampir tidak pernah mendengar tentang mereka." Ujar Yunho saat melihat wajah bingung Pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Oh, baiklah." Sahut Junsu tenang.

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak ingin memprotes apapun?" Yunho selalu merasa Junsu terlalu tenang menghadapi berbagai hal. Yunho baru saja membiarkan orang asing tinggal bersama mereka, sementara mereka sedang berada di tengah-tengah perang antara werewolf dan Vampire.

Junsu hanya tersenyum pelan. "Kau pemimpin yang baik Yunho, aku percaya padamu."

Sudut bibir kiri Yunho terangkat tipis. Tipikal Junsu yang lebih sering menggunakan perasaan dibanding pikiran. Yunho belum bisa memutuskan apa itu hal baik atau buruk.

TBC.

Lama sekali sejak terakhir saya update, Sorry for that, dan thanks utk ngebaca ini ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Another Wings

Yunjae's Story

Special for :

Giaoneesan, kim shion, Uchiha Tachi'4 sora, vampireyunjae, vic89, adette, FiAndYJ, Guest, ifa. , SimVir, Dipa Woon, KJhwang, Lady Ze, PhantoMirotic, elmaesteryosephine, Chris1004, rly c jaekyu, Aaliya Shim, rara.

* * *

Chapter 5. Tied Up

Pair : Yunjae

Rating : M for some reason.

Warning : OOC, Thypos, cerita pasaran.

Disclaimer : Character not mine.

a/n : Mianhae untuk yang minta kemunculan beberapa tokoh, saya belum bisa memunculkan mereka sekarang karena belum saatnya, mungkin chapter2 kedepan mereka akan saya pakai. Terima kasih untuk saran dan kritik juga requestannya, akan sy usahakan ^^

.

.

.

Esok pagi, suasana dapur yang biasanya kosong dan sepi, malah terasa dingin walaupun ada tiga orang yang sedang beraktifitas didalamnya. Jaejong yang dengan penuh semangat memasak sarapan untuk penghuni rumah. Changmin yang mengawasi Jaejoong, dan Seulgi yang entah kenapa ada disana.

Gadis itu dengan sedikit memaksa menawarkan diri untuk 'membantu' Jaejoong memasak. Jaejoong bisa bilang apa selain mengijinkan Seulgi?

"Apa kau yakin Yunho akan suka dengan masakanmu?" Sindir Seulgi pelan.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang selalu menyukai masakanku." Jawab Jaejoong enteng dan percaya diri. "Yunho sampai harus membujukku untuk tinggal disini. Masakanmu pasti payah sekali." Gumam Jaejoong balas menyindir Seulgi.

Seulgi mengeratkan genggamannya di pinggir meja mendengar hal itu. "Tentu, setidaknya sekarang sudah ada tukang masak, kami tidak perlu susah-susah mencari pembantu baru untuk jadi tukang masak."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil. "Kau baik sekali, sepertinya kau sangat mengkhawatirkan sarapan Yunho seperti apa. Kau bahkan kemarin bangun dengan cepat, bukan?" Sindir Jaejoong. Jelas-jelas kemaren Seulgi tidur sampai siang hari.

Seulgi mendelik emosi. "Jangan bicara seakan-akan kau tahu semuanya, kau baru beberapa hari disini, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kami."

Seulgi tersenyum puas melihat Jaejoong tidak berkutik dengan kalimatnya.

"Jaa, karena sepertinya ini sudah jadi tugasmu. Aku tidak akan mengganggu saja." Seru Seulgi tertawa puas. "Lanjutkan acara memasakmu, Jaejoong-ssi. Sementara aku akan menunggu dengan tenang." Lanjutnya sambil berbalik.

Tubuh tinggi Changmin langsung menghalangi langkah Seulgi. Gadis itu mau tidak mau menelan ludah karena ngeri mendapat tatapan menusuk dari Changmin.

Saat alis Changmin menyatu, tanpa sadar gadis itu melangkah mundur terhimpit di pinggir meja. "Waeyo?" Tanya Seulgi setengah membentak. Tak pernah ada yang menatapnya semengerikan ini.

"Jangan sampai aku melihatmu bertindak tidak sopan lagi pada Jaejoong-hyung. Kau tidak tahu siapa dia, dan kau bukan orang yang pantas untuk menganggapnya sebagai tukang masak seperti tadi!" Desis Changmin. "Kau tahu aku tidak segan-segan, walaupun pada wanita!"

"Yunho tidak akan membiarkanmu!" Bentak Seulgi.

"Buktikan." Tantang Changmin semakin menghimpit Seulgi.

Jaejoong yang tidak ingin keadaan jadi lebih rumit langsung menengahi keduanya. Ia mendorong lembut Changmin menjauh dari Seulgi. "Hentikan, Min-ah." Bisik Jaejoong. "Jangan berlebihan!"

Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jaejoong. "Kau seorang pangeran, Hyung! Tugasku melindungi harga dirimu. Dan gadis ini dengan terang-terangan menganggapmu pembantu!"

"Kau tidak protes semalam."

Changmin terdiam sejenak setelah itu.

"Setidaknya cara Yunho-ssi mengucapkannya tidak seperti gadis ini." Ungkap Changmin kesal.

Kalau tidak karena sudah mengenal Changmin sangat lama, Jaejoong tidak akan tahu kalau Changmin sedang merengut saat itu.

"Wah, waaaah! Kenapa kalian terlihat tegang sekali!" Seru suara serak yang baru saja tiba.

Melihat orang asing, Changmin dengan sigap langsung berdiri di hadapan Jaejoong, menyembunyikan pemuda ramping itu seutuhnya dari pandangan Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Tenang! Tenang! Kami bukan musuh." Tawa Yoochun santai.

Junsu tersenyum ramah di belakang Yoochun.

"Kalian sudah pulang?!" Sahut Seulgi maju dan menghampiri dua rekannya itu.

"Tentu saja, Kau tidak senang kami pulang?" Tanya Junsu polos.

Seulgi tertawa dan menggeleng pelan.

"Masalahnya, wajahmu terlihat cemberut Seulgi-ah."

Seulgi melirik Jaejoong dan Changmin. "Itu karena Yunho baru saja mengambil keputusan yang bodoh!" Ucap gadis itu sengit.

"Ah, ah, ah! Gadis jahat." Ucap Yoochun namun dengan nada humor didalamnya. "Yunho tidak pernah salah mengambil keputusan Seulgi-ah, entah apa yang membuatmu begini."

Seulgi hanya mendengus kesal.

"Jangan terlalu merasa berkuasa Seulgi-ah, gadis yang baik tidak akan bersikap tidak sopan pada tamu." Nasehat Yoochun, masih dengan nada bermain-main.

Junsu mendekati Changmin dan Jaejoong, Yoochun yang melihat hal itu ikut memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua penghuni baru tersebut.

"Hai!" Sapa Junsu pada Changmin. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menatapnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Jaejoong yang penasaran melongokkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Changmin. Saat ia melihat senyum ramah di wajah kedua pemuda itu, ia muncul sepenuhnya di sisi Changmin, dan Changmin membiarkannya.

"Hai!" Sapa Jaejoong riang. "Aku Jaejoong, dan pemuda ini Shim Changmin. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian."

Junsu tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Jaejoong. "Aku Junsu, dan pria yang suka sekali tersenyum ini, Park Yoochun."

"Itu lebih baik daripada bermuka masam." Tawa Yoochun secara halus menyindir Seulgi.

Seulgi mendengus kesal. "Sebaiknya aku membangunkan Yunho saja." Ucapnya sambil berlalu keluar dari ruangan.

"Lebih baik kalian mengabaikannya. Ia gadis yang baik, tapi sedikit menyebalkan." Nasehat Yoochun, membuat Jaejoong tertawa.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut lurus itu masuk tanpa ragu kedalam kamar Yunho. Ia melirik ranjang besar itu dan tersenyum sekilas saat melihat Yunho yang sedang berdiri di depan kaca besar sambil merapikan sedikit rambutnya.

Yunho yang cuek saja sempat terkejut ketika lengan kurus Seulgi memeluknya dari belakang. Tapi kemudian dengan tenang ia melepaskan lengan itu dari tubuhnya dan kembali fokus merapikan pakaiannya sekarang.

Seulgi terlihat sedikit kesal tapi dengan keras kepala ia kembali merengkuh tubuh Yunho dari belakang, dan saat Yunho berusaha melepaskan lengannya, dengan kencang ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau sangat hangat untuk di peluk, Yun-ah. Begitu nyaman." Bisik Seulgi tersenyum damai.

Yunho terdiam sebelum dengan keras melepaskan lengan Seulgi dari tubuhnya. "Aku bukan bantal peluk. Berhenti memelukku seenaknya!" Ucap pemuda itu tegas.

Seulgi mendelik kecewa dan sedih sebelum ia kembali memeluk Yunho.

"Jangan menolak memelukku, Yun-ah! Jika tidak oppaku akan sangat sedih." Bisik Seulgi meneggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho. "Kau tidak ingin membuatnya sedih, bukan?"

Saat itu juga seluruh gerakan tubuh Yunho terhenti. Tangannya yang sejak semula berusaha melepaskan diri dari Seulgi terjatuh begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya selama yang ia inginkan.

Dari cermin Yunho menatap dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

Yunho mamasuki ruang makan dengan Seulgi bergelayut di lengannya seperti bayi koala. Gadis itu membawa senyum senang di wajahnya. Senyum itu bahkan semakin lebar ketika mata Jaejoong tertuju pada lengan Yunho yang ia peluk.

Yunho sendiri terlihat lega saat melihat Jaejoong begitu akrab dengan Yoochun dan Junsu, ia penasaran apa Jaejoong sudah tahu tentang identitas kedua anggotanya itu.

"Pagi, Yunho-ah." Sapa Jaejoong tersenyum, ia meletakkan sepiring nasi goreng di depan Yunho, mengabaikan Seulgi seutuhnya.

"Pagi." Jawab Yunho, lengannya terasa lebih ringan sekarang setelah Seulgi duduk di tempatnya sendiri.

"Makananku mana?" Tanya Seulgi pada Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa menyendoknya sendiri." Jawab Jaejoong ogah-ogahan.

Yoochun berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik gelas minuman.

Seulgi mendecih seperti biasa dan mulai mengambil sarapannya sendiri.

"Jaejoong-ah, ku pikir Junsu bisa membantu kalian dengan sayap itu." Yunho tiba-tiba membuka pembicaraan. "Bukankah tanpa sayap kalian akan lebih bebas berkeliaran?"

"Kau mau membuang sayap kami?" tanya Jaejoong horror, matanya membulat maksimum.

Yunho dengan ikhlas menggetok puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Kau pikir aku sebar-bar itu?! Bukan itu yang kumaksud!"

"Ooohh. Lalu?"

Pertanyaan itu Junsu yang memilih untuk menjawab. "Aku seorang Shaman, salah satu kemampuanku adalah membuat sesuatu tidak terlihat, tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat."

"Waaaah, Kau shaman?! Keren sekali!" Seru Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar.

"Shaman alias dukun, disisi mananya yang keren?" Tanya Changmin jujur dan polos. Tidak ada maksud untuk menyakiti.

Urat-urat tipis muncul di kening Junsu, walau begitu ia berusaha tetap tersenyum. "Aku bukan shaman biasa yang hanya bisa menghubungkan dunia manusia dan dunia gaib, kau akan kaget saat tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan."

"Aku tidak sabar ingin tahu kalau begitu." Tantang Changmin tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu. Tentu." Sahut Junsu sebelum meminum Jus Apelnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang melihat Junsu dan Changmin. Ia tahu Changmin mungkin akan merasa bosan disini, tapi Changmin terlihat senang berbicara dengan Junsu, mereka bisa menjadi rival yang baik, bahkan menjadi sahabat. Jaejoong berharap besar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Yunho mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong.

"Uhh?"

Yunho menggeleng kecil, kesal karena Jaejoong tidak fokus padanya. "Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan? Junsu bisa membantumu menyembunyikan sayap itu." Tunjuk Yunho pada sayap putih Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menoleh sambil menggerak-gerakkan sayapnya dengan pelan. Ia lalu menoleh menatap sayap kelelawar milik Changmin.

"Kau mau mengantarku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang bening dan besar.

"Ehh?! Uhmm,,, ahh, b-baiklah." Jawab Yunho. Sungguh ia tidak ada niat untuk mengajak Jaejoong jalan-jalan. Ia hanya ingin membiarkan Jaejoong jalan-jalan sendiri. Tapi mata bulat bening itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkata tidak. Ya tuhan sejak kapan ia jadi lemah terhadap mata orang lain.

"Yaaaaayyy!" Pekik Jaejoong riang sambil melompat kearah Changmin. "Min-ah, ayo kita jalan-jalan sepuasnya!"

Jaejoong bahkan tidak sadar sudah mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya dengan lincah, membuat angin yang lumayan mengganggu di sekitar mereka.

Changmin dengan tenang menyentuh sayap Jaejoong dan mendiamkannya. "Kau membuat kami berantakan Hyung." Tegur Changmin.

"Opps. Mian!" Ungkap Jaejoong dengan ekspresi tidak bersalah. "Kau ikut kan Min?"

"Hm…."

"Yaaayy!" Pekik Jaejoong lagi dengan senang.

"Sepertinya menarik, sudah lama kami tidak bersenang-senang." Ujar Yoochun, dagunya di tumpu pada telapak tangannya dengan gaya elegan.

Junsu mengangguk, ia juga ikut.

"Aku juga ikut!" Seulgi menjerit sambil menatap Jaejoong dengan kesal.

.

.

.

"Semua orang memperhatikan kita." Ucap Jaejoong setelah menikmati beberapa permainan yang ada. Ia terlihat risih merasa terus di perhatikan.

"Wajar, kau terlalu heboh!" Sahut Seulgi yang entah mengapa selalu menempel pada Yunho hingga orang-orang berpikir bahwa mereka sedang berkencan.

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahunya. "Ini pertama kalinya untukku."

Pemuda cantik itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yunho yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi. Changmin sudah diseret entah kemana oleh Yoochun dan Junsu. Yunho tidak ingin menebak apa yang sedang tiga pemuda itu lakukan sekarang. Mungkin ketiganya sedang membuat masalah.

"Yunho-ah, kau tampak tidak bersemangat!" Ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik lengan Yunho mendekat padanya. "Hey! Ayo tersenyum, kalau tidak kerutan di keningmu akan jadi permanen!"

Yunho menghela nafas. "Vampire tidak akan keriput, kau tahu."

"Hahaha, kau terlihat seperti manusia biasa hingga aku lupa kalau kau seorang vampire." Tawa Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan lengan Yunho ke sisi tubuhnya.

Seulgi menarik Yunho dengan kuat agar lebih mendekat padanya. "Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan hal itu, bagaimana kalau sampai ada yang mendengar." Desisnya. Tatapannya tajam kearah Jaejoong.

Dengan keras kepala Jaejoong menarik kembali lengan Yunho, membuat pemuda itu mendekat lagi padanya. "Kami tidak seceroboh itu, Seulgi-ssi."

Seulgi menarik lengan Yunho dan memasang wajah manja saat menatap pemuda itu. "Yunho-ah, aku lapar. Kita cari makanan?" Tawar gadis itu

Tapi tatapan Yunho lebih terarah pada Jaejoong, menyadari pemuda cantik itu sangat fokus dengan tumpukan Gula-gula kapas yang ada di seberang mereka.

"Kau ingin itu?" Tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menoleh dan tampak terkejut. "Benda itu benar-benar bisa dimakan?" Bisiknya penasaran.

Yunho tertawa kecil. "Tentu. Tunggulah disini."

Dengan pelan Yunho melepaskan kedua lengannya dari cengkeraman Jaejoong dan Seulgi, lalu beranjak untuk membelikan Jaejoong gula-gula kapas itu, sepertinya ia juga akan membelikan satu untuk Seulgi.

Jaejoong dan Seulgi memilih untuk duduk di bangku sambil menatap Yunho dari Jauh. Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya, menimbang-nimbang permainan apa lagi yang bisa ia coba.

"Berhenti menghabiskan uang kekasihku." Ujar Seulgi tiba-tiba.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong ingin sekali tertawa, gadis ini sedikit membuatnya kesal. "Yunho yang menawarkannya, kau tahu, tidak sopan menolak kebaikan orang lain, kau pikir kau siapa seenaknya seperti ini?." Sahut Jaejoong.

"Kau hanya orang asing, dan aku sudah sangat mengenal Yunho."

"Kau belum jadi istrinya. Jangan bersikap terlalu berkuasa."

Seulgi hanya mendengus. Ia tidak jadi membalas perkataan Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho sedang berjalan menuju mereka.

Keduanya langsung memasang senyum polos. Seolah-olah mereka tidak hampir bertengkar mulut.

"Gomao." Ucap Keduanya saat Yunho memberikan gula-gula kapas berwarna pink itu.

Yunho hanya mengangguk dan duduk di bagian yang kosong, tepat di antara keduanya.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi di wajah Jaejoong saat menatap gula-gulanya dengan mata yang membulat. "Makan sebelum jadi sia-sia."

"Aku tidak tega memakan benda selucu ini, Fluffy sekali." Gumam Jaejoong sambil dengan hati-hati mencubit gula-gula kapas tersebut.

Yunho mencubit gula-gula Jaejoong dan menyuap dengan paksa benda itu pada Jaejoong.

"YAH!" Pekik Jaejoong kesal, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Manis."

"Aku bisa membelikanmu lagi kalau kau mau."

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan cepat. "Umm!"

Yunho tanpa sadar memperhatikan pemuda yang sejak awal pertemuan mereka itu sudah menarik perhatiannya. Ia terus memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda cantik itu mengambil sedikit potongan gula-gula kapasnya, lalu membawanya kedalam mulutnya, terkadang membiarkan satu jarinya lebih lama di dalam mulut. Terkadang Yunho melihat ujung lidahnya yang berwarna pink keluar dan menjilat sisa gula-gula di sudut bibirnya.

Sial. Sejak kapan memperhatikan seseorang sedang menikmati makanan bisa seerotis ini. Yunho sering melihat Seulgi bahkan Junsu dan Yoochun menikmati makanan mereka. Lalu kenapa Jaejoong memberinya efek yang berbeda.

"Yunho-ah, kau baik-baik saja?"

Pertanyaan Seulgi itu membuat Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya yang hampir saja menjadi liar. Pemuda itu melirik Seulgi, dan saat gadis itu tanpa sengaja sedang mengemut salah satu jarinya, Yunho tidak bisa menangkap sisi erotis manapun disana. Lalu kenapa Jaejoong terlihat erotis hanya dengan mengemut permen kapas?

"Yunho-ah!" Panggil Seulgi lagi saat Yunho hanya diam.

"Hm?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah." Ungkap Seulgi.

"Gwencana." Jawab Yunho datar sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Seulgi hanya bisa menatap Yunho dengan penasaran sebelum ia bangkit dan menarik tangan Yunho.

"Yunho aku ingin ke rumah horror!" Ujarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo Jaejoong." Ajak Yunho.

"Hanya kita berdua." Seru Seulgi.

Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri hanya bisa menatap kaget pada Seulgi.

"Seulgi-ah, kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian disini."

"Kita hanya sebentar, ia bisa menunggu disini. Aku hanya ingin pergi berdua sebentar saja." Tolak gadis itu keras kepala.

"Yah! Aku bisa hilang nanti, kau mau tanggung jawab?" Tanya Jaejoong kesal.

Seulgi malah semakin menarik lengan Yunho. "Ayo Yunho, aku hanya ingin pergi ketempat favorit oppa denganmu!"

Yunho yang tadinya sedang memegang pundak Jaejoong langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Ayo." Jawab Yunho dengan ekspresi datar.

Sementara Seulgi tersenyum puas.

"Eh?" Gumam Jaejoong tidak percaya akan di tinggal sendirian disini.

"Tunggulah disini sampai kami kembali." Pinta Yunho tanpa menatap Jaejoong, ia berjalan mendahului Seulgi.

"Jaa, ne. Jaejoong-ah!" Seru Seulgi dengan ekpressi puas di wajahnya.

Jaejoong hanya menatap dua tubuh itu menjauh darinya dengan mata menyipit karena marah. Tapi ia juga sedikit heran mengapa Yunho cepat sekali luluh dengan permintaan Seulgi. Apa benar mereka sepasang kekasih? Benarkah Seulgi tidak membual tentang hal itu?

"Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih." Jawab Suara serak yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Jaejoong.

"Ummaaaaaa!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget sambil berbalik.

"Yoochun-ssi." Lenguh Jaejoong lega saat melihat ternyata hanya Yoochun di belakangnya. Pemuda ini senang sekali meuncul dengan mendadak.

Yoochun duduk dengan senyum melekat di bibirnya. "Duduklah, kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu."

Jaejoong duduk dan memasang wajah kesal. "Kau memang mengagetkanku." Gerutu Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian mata Jaejoong membulat dan ia menatap Yoochun dalam-dalam.

"kata-katamu yang tadi…."

"ah, maafkan kelancanganku yang tanpa sengaja membaca pikiranmu." Ucap Yoochun santai.

"Sungguh?! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku? Daebak!" Seru Jaejoong kagum. Tidak ada satupun Flinger yang memiliki kekuatan itu, dan menurut Jaejoong ini sangat keren.

"Well, Thank you." Ucap Yoochun dengan bangga, kedua lengannya terbentang disandaran bangku.

"Ah, aniya, aniya bukan saatnya untuk memujimu." Bisik Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tadi kau bilang mereka tidak pacaran. Betulkah?"

Yoochun menyeringai lebar. "Untungnya seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa ia bilang ia kekasih Yunho?"

Yoochun mengela nafas. "Ia terobsesi pada Yunho, dan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Seulgi gadis yang baik, tapi jika itu tentang Yunho ia menjadi sedikit egois. Tapi Yunho hanya menggapnya sebagai adik."

"Begitu? Tapi sepertinya Yunho menyukai Seulgi-ssi." Bisik Jaejoong merengut.

"Waeyo? Kau cemburu?" Goda Yoochun sambil mengintip wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk. "Kau menyukai Yunho?"

Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku menyukai Yunho, ia orang yang sangat menarik." Jawab Jaejoong tegas tanpa ragu. Untuk apa menyembunyikannya dari Yoochun, pemuda itu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kau jujur sekali, eoh?!" Tawa Yoochun. "Kau tenang saja, Yunho sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Seulgi. Tapi hutang budinya pada Kakak laki-laki Seulgi lah yang membuatnya merasa harus menjaga dan mementingkan keinginan Seulgi di urutan teratas."

"Hutang budi?" Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya penasaran.

"Itu bukan hakku untuk bercerita Jaejoong-ah." Jawab Yoochun tersenyum lembut.

Yoochun menatap langit yang hari itu begitu cerah dan tanpa awan. "Tapi aku berharap suatu hari nanti, ia bisa melepaskan diri dari tali yang ikat sendiri itu." Gumamnya sambil menatap lekat merpati yang melintas di atasnya.

TBC.

Thanks for read it, see ya for the next chap ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Another Wings

Yunjae's Story

Special for :

giaoneesan, dipa woon, PhantoMiRotiC, bearnya umma, adette, Guest, Vic89, SimviR, elmaesteryosephine, Phoenix Emperor Nipplejae gak login, vampireyunjae, Lady Ze, kimshion, KJhwang, kyoarashi57, De, Aaliya Shim, Lana Park, FiAndYJ.

dan reader lainnya.

* * *

Chapter 6. Revelation.

Pair : Yunjae

Rating : M for some reason.

Warning : OOC, Thypos, cerita pasaran.

Disclaimer : Character not mine.

a/n : silahkan bayangkan JJ di mv tonight, YH di mv wrong number, CM di mv mirotic, YC di drama I miss u dan Junsu di mv uncommitted, seven di somebody else untuk FF ini ^^

Saya baru sadar, di FF saya, keseringan make Seulgi atau ga ahra ya… hahaha.

.

.

_When you love, you will lust after him._

_You will desire him._

_._

_._

_._

Kevin, Guardian Flinger itu, berdiri di atas pohon Willow yang letaknya tepat di depan jendela kamar Jaejoong di mansion Yunho. Lelaki berwajah tirus dan manis itu tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang hiperaktif dan membuat Changmin kesal sekali lagi. Kevin tidak tahu apa yang Jaejoong dan Changmin bicarakan. Tapi ia lega saat melihat Jaejoong dan Changmin tampak menikmati hidupnya disini.

Seorang Guardian flinger mampu menutupi aura keberadaannya dengan baik. Tapi Kevinlah yang paling unggul dalam hal ini. Ia bisa saja berdiri tepat disamping vampire-vampire itu dan tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya.

Kevin melempar senyum tipisnya lalu melompat dari dahan itu, tubuh rampingnya meluncur dengan elegan dan kembali terbang sesaat sebelum jari-jarinya yang telanjang menyentuh tanah.

Guardian Flinger bersayap abu-abu merpati itu terbang dengan cepat dan bergerak zigzag menghincar dahan-dahan pohon yang menghalangi jalannya.

Ia berhenti dengan mendadak di sebuah tanah lapang yang cukup jauh dari mansion Yunho. Kakinya menapak tanpa suara, dan dengan langkah kecil mulai mendekati sosok lain yang tengah berdiri menghadap matahari yang mulai menghilang di kaki langit.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya sosok bertubuh kurus itu tetap membelakangi Kevin.

Kevin berhenti beberapa langkah dari sosok bersayap bening yang berdiri kaku itu. "Aku melihatnya tertawa." Jawab Kevin.

Sosok itu berbalik dan menatap Kevin dengan mata besarnya yang menusuk. Rambut merahnya bergerak-gerak kecil tertiup angin. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Gumamnya melempar senyuman lebar kearah Kevin.

Kevin membalas senyuman pemuda di depannya. "Kau yakin tidak ingin melihatnya sendiri, Heechul hyung?" Tanyanya pada Flinger yang ia lindungi itu.

Pemuda yang dipanggil hechuul itu menggeleng sambil memegang Choker merah di lehernya. "Aku tidak yakin bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk adikku yang bodoh itu." Heechul tertawa miris. "Apa seburuk itukah perlakuan saudaraku yang lain hingga ia memtuskan untuk meninggalkanku dan Ayah? Aku tidak menyangka ia akan mengambil keputusan seperti ini."

Kevin berjalan mendekati Heechul. "Sungguh kau tidak bisa membawa Jaejoong untuk pulang, hyung?"

Heechul menatap mata Kevin dalam-dalam. Ia tahu Kevin berharap besar padanya. "Mian Kevin, bahkan ada aturan yang tidak akan bisa kulanggar."

Kevin mengangguk pelan dan kecewa. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik. Aku tidak pernah melihat Jaejoong tertawa seperti itu saat bersama kita." Bisik pemuda bermata sipit itu teringat tawa kencang Jaejoong saat pemuda berambut pendek yang entah siapa merangkulnya. Dan juga senyum lembut Jaejoong pada pemuda bermata musang itu.

Heechul memalingkan wajahnya dari Kevin dan menghela nafas. "Sebaiknya kita pulang sebelum Ayahku tahu kita kemari."

Kevin mengangguk dua kali. "Ne, Hyung. Kyuhyun juga pasti ingin tahu kabar tentang Jaejoong dan Changmin."

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap keluar jendela kamarnya sambil tersenyum pelan. Kevin mungkin memang yang terbaik dalam mengendalikan auranya. Tapi pikiran Jaejoong tidak akan bisa menipu. Ia tahu dengan pasti bahwa 1 jam yang lalu, di atas dahan itu Kevin pernah berdiri dan memperhatikannya dengan lama.

Jaejoong juga tahu bahwa bermil-mil dari sana, kakaknya pernah berdiri. Angin membawa aura Heechul hingga kemari. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menipu indra Jaejoong. ia selalu tahu keberadaan Flinger di sekitarnya. Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali Shim Changmin.

"Apa yang hyung pikirkan?" Tanya Changmin yang sekarang duduk dengan tenang di atas sofa, semangkuk es krim di tangannya. Entah sejak kapan ia cukup menyukai makanan satu ini.

"Kevin dan Heechul-hyung. Mereka disini tadi."

Changmin menatap Jaejoong tanpa ekspresi. "Kenapa tidak menghampirinya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Tubuhnya sekarang membelakangi jendela dan menatap Changmin.

"Aku tidak berani. Hanya dengan melihatnya akan membuatku berharap untuk pulang." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam bersinar itu. Poninya bergerak pelan seirama dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Kau menyesal sekarang, hyung?" Tanya Changmin menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat.

Sekali lagi Jaejoong menggeleng, matanya terpejam dan tersenyum dengan damai. "Aku tidak pernah merasa selega ini. walaupun suatu hari nanti aku akan sangat merindukan Ayah, Heechul hyung, dan juga yang lain. Aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku."

Jaejoong membuka matanya. Kedamaian yang tadi nampak di wajahnya hilang diganti tatapan serius yang ia tunjukan pada Changmin. "Apa kau menyesal?" Jaejoong mengembalikan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Tidak." Jawab Changmin tegas. "Kau Flinger yang menjadi tanggung jawabku, hyung. Kau juga seorang kakak untukku, aku akan menjadi adik yang baik dan menjaga agar kau tidak berbuat onar."

Jaejoong merengut mendengar kalimat terakhir Changmin. "Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir itu."

Jaejoong menghampiri Changmin dan duduk disampingnya. "Apa Yunho dan Seulgi sudah pergi?"

"Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka bilang mereka akan mencari makanan di hutan."

"Ahh, mereka tetaplah vampire yang membutuhkan darah." Gumam Jaejoong meletakkan sau jarinya di dagu. "Junsu hanya seorang Shaman makanya dia tetap di sini. Tapi aku penasaran, Yoochun makhluk apa?"

"Tanyakan saja padanya." Sahut Changmin sambil menyendok es krimnya sebanyak mungkin dan melahapnya dengan cepat.

"Tidak sopan." Bentak Jaejoong. "Tak apa, suatu hari nanti aku juga akan tahu."

"Aku tidak terlalu suka dengan Yoochun-ssi." Ungkap Changmin.

"Waee?" Jaejoong menghadap Changmin penasaran.

"Karena kemapuannya itu aku jadi tidak memiliki privaasi bahkan dalam kepalaku sendiri." Gerutu Changmin.

"Awww, apa uri Minnie sedang ngambek?" Goda Jaejoong. "Mungkin aku bisa menyuap Yoochun agar membeberkan satu atau dua rahasia besarmu."

Changmin mendecak kecil. "Pabo Flinger."

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 12 malam. Yunho kembali ke mansionnya. Sementara Seulgi langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar, Yunho memutuskan untuk kedapur dan membuat secangkir kopi. Ia memang membutuhkan darah tiap sebulan sekali. Tapi ia juga benci sisa aroma darah binatang yang melekat di tenggorokkannya. Secangkir kopi pahit bisa menanganinya.

Pemuda manly itu tidak terlalu terkejut saat melihat Jaejoong sedang duduk di meja makan dan menikmati snack tengah malamnya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia tahu kebiasaan Jaejoong yang terbangun di tengah malam hanya untuk makanan ringan.

"Kau pulang sangat larut." Sambut Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Hm." Gumam Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. Pemuda itu melirik secangkir kopi didepan Jaejoong dan tanpa ijin mengambilnya menjadi miliknya sendiri.

"Itu kopiku." Info Jaejoong dengan alis yang menyatu.

"Buat lagi yang baru." Sahut Yunho santai dan menyesap Kopi itu pelan.

Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil menggerutu pelan.

Yunho meletakkan cangkir yang hampir kosong itu dan menatap punggung Jaejoong yang kosong dari sayap berkat sihir Junsu. Pemuda itu hanya memakai kemeja tipis dan celana pendek selutut. Yunho pikir Jaejoong sepertinya sangat suka memakai pakaian putih. Ia lebih sering terlihat dengan warna itu di banding warna lainnya.

Yunho bisa meliat samar-samar kulit pucat Jaejoong di balik kemeja itu. Bagaimana rambut hitam itu bergerak halus mengikuti irama gerakan Jaejoong, dan Yunho ingin tahu selembut dan seringan apa helaian rambut Jaejoong di antara jari-jarinya.

Yunho bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah melakukan hal itu, sekarang.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya terkejut saat tangan Yunho menyentuh rambutnya. Pemuda tinggi itu sekarang berdiri di belakang Jaejoong, membuat pemuda bermata bulat seperti rusa betina itu terhimpit antara Yunho dan meja.

"Yunho?"

"Hmm, kau tidak hanya merawat sayapmu dengan baik. Rambutmu sangat indah." Ucap Yunho seperti terhipnotis.

Wajah Jaejoong merona. Bukan hanya karena jarak mereka yang amat sangat dekat. Melainkan tatapan Yunho padanya begitu intens.

"Apa kau selalu merawat dirimu dengan baik?" Tanya Yunho mengalihkan jari-jarinya kepipi Jaejoong yang kenyal dan lembut. Lalu menuju mata dan alis Jaejoong yang rapi. "Kau yakin kau seorang pria? Bahkan bibirmu seperti wanita." Bisik Yunho lagi sambil mendekatkan hidungnya kerambut-rambut Jaejoong yang sewangi vanilla.

Jika orang lain yang berbicara seperti itu, Jaejoong mungkin sudah mematahkan tulang kering meereka. Tapi di hadapan Yunho Jaejoong seolah tidak berkutik. Nafasnya tertahan di tenggorokkan saat Yunho menhirup udara di sekitar rambutnya. Jaejoong semakin membeku saat ia merasa ujung hidung Yunho turun kelehernya.

"Yunho-ah." Panggil Jaejoong pelan. Ia seperti robot yang kehabisan energy. Tidak mampu bergerak dan hanya bisa bersuara kecil.

"Hmm, kau sangat wangi." Gumam Yunho sebelum menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jaejoong.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan lama. Seperti kilat yang datang dengan cepat, Yunho seakan sadar dari hipnotisnya dan menatap horror pada Jaejoong.

Sial! Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Pekik Yunho keras dalam kepalanya.

Sementara Jaejoong hanya mampu menatap Yunho heran dan malu. "Gwencana?" Bisik Jaejoong gugup.

Yunho mundur beberapa langkah dan terlihat amat canggung. Mengapa ia bisa bertindak seperti itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa menolak jika semua hal dalam diri Jaejoong seakan-akan memanggilnya untuk mendekat.. "Gwencana." Bisik Yunho parau.

Pemuda itu berbalik denngan cepat. "Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kamarku."

Tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Jaejoong, Yunho langsung bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu.

Lutut Jaejoong langsung melemas seketika saat Yunho menghilang di balik pintu. "Apa-apaan tadi." Gumamnya sambil menekan dadanya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, Yoochun hanya bisa menertawakan Yunho.

Tidak sulit bagi Yoochun untuk tahu apa yang sempat terjadi dan apa yang Yunho pikirkan. Informasi itu masuk begitu saja di kepalanya.

"Tertawa saja sampai puas. Bila perlu sampai tidak bisa bernafas." Maki Yunho saat tiba-tiba Yoochun tertawa keras mengejeknya.

"Mian, mian! Tapi sungguh ini menggelikan!" Sahut Yoochun dan tanpa dosa lanjut menertawai Yunho.

Yunho mendelik kesal. "Berhenti tertawa atau ku lempar kau keluar!" Ancam Yunho akhirnya.

Yoochun berusaha menahan tawanya walau sulit. "Mian, mian." Ucap pemuda itu tanpa rasa bersalah. "Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyangka suatu hari akan mendapatimu seperti ini." Ungkap Yoochun.

Yunho memilih untuk membiarkan saja Yoochun menertawainya. Tapi setidaknya pemuda itu bisa membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah, bukan malah menertawainya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan berhenti dan membantumu. Memangnya kenapa kau sampai berpikir ini jadi masalah?" Tanya Yoochun sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang berair.

Ah, Tentu saja. Yoochun bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Kenapa aku bisa bertingkah seperti itu pada Jaejoong. Maksudku, kenapa aku bisa berpikir kalau ia sangat _erotis _saat mengemut permen kapas." Gumam Yunho sambil mengecilkan suaranya saat menyebut kata erotis. "Atau kenapa aku bisa bertingkah seperti itu semalam."

Yoochun menangkap gambar yang terjadi semalam lewat pikiran Yunho.

"Yunho, sepertinya kau _menginginkan_ Jaejoong. kau tahu maksudku, kan?" Tanya Yoochun sambil memainkan alisnya.

Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan tatapan datar. "Maksudmu secara seksual?"

"Tentu."

Yunho tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya begiitu, lalu pertanyaannya adalah kenapa Jaejoong? Dari sekian banyak makhluk aku akui ia menawan, tapi juga masih banyak yang semenawan Jaejoong, kau bahkan sering sekali menunjukkan gambar-gambar erotis padaku, tapi sama sekali tidak berpengaruh!" Yunho sedikit kesal disini karena teringat saat Yoochun menyelundupkan banyak majalah porno di kamarnya.

"Ya, aku sampai berpikir kau impotent dulu." Gumam Yoochun mengangguk.

Pemuda berambut pendek itu mendekat kearah Yunho. "Yah, Yunho-ah! Hampir seratus tahun lebih hidup ternyata kau sungguh sangat polos!"

"Kau menghina?"

"Ani, aku sedang memuji. Kau sungguh gentleman sejati!"

Yunho memutar bola matanya jenuh.

"Kau sungguh tidak mnegerti?" tanya Yoochun lagi. "Kau sedang jatuh cinta Yunho!"

Tangan Yunho yang awalnya bergerak ingin mengambil gelas wine nya langsung terhenti. "Jatuh cinta?! Jangan bercanda. Jangan menyamakan perasaan seksual ini dengan cinta."

Kali ini giliran Yoochun yang memutar bola matanya dengan jenuh. "Seperti yang kuduga, kau sungguh polos." Ujar Yoochun bangkit dari sofa. " Kau tahu Yunho-ah, saat kau jatuh cinta, perlahan-lahan hanya dengan memandangnya tidak akan cukup, kau akan menginginkan lebih dan lebih. Percaya padaku."

Yunho hanya duduk diam dan berpikir. "kau yakin ini perasaan, bukan nafsu?" Tanya Yunho ragu.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri jawabannya nanti." Ujar Yoochun sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin aku memang menyukainya." Ungkap Yunho kemudian sambil menyesap minumannya dengan pelan. Wajah tersenyum Jaejoong terbayang dipikirannya.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Seulgi tanpa sengaja sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

.

.

.

Seulgi adalah gadis yang jika kau mengenalnya dengan baik, kau akan tahu dia bukan gadis yang jahat. Tapi dalam tiap diri manusia selalu ada sisi jahat, sisi yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menjadi dominan dan membuat kita lupa pada banyak cahaya yang ada disekitar kita.

Seperti itulah Seulgi. Selama hidupnya yang hampir seabad sebagai vampire, hanya ada dua orang yang sangat dekat dihatinya di banding yang lain. Jung Yunho dan Bae Soobin, kakaknya.

Seulgi tidak pernah mengenal siapapun sebaik ia mengenal kakaknya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah tahu tentang orangtuanya, sejak bayi Soobin yang merawatnya, bahkan ketika usianya 19 tahun dan Soobin 29 tahun, ia meilih menjadi vampire seperti kakaknya, hidup abadi dan tidak pernah menua. Kakaknya adalah putaran kehidupannya.

Lalu Yunho datang, Seulgi tidak ingat bagaimana Yunho masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka. Tapi ia dan Soobin menjadi sahabat baik, manjadi Tim terkuat. Dan Seulgi menikmati keberadaan Yunho lebih dari apapun. Seulgi mencintainya, ia mencintai pemuda itu hingga ia terobsesi padanya.

Lalu tragedy itu terjadi. 40 tahun yang lalu pertama kalinya terjadi perseteruan antara werewolf dan vampire setelah perdamaian yang cukup lama. Seulgi tidak ingat bagaimana bisa sampai terjadi. Yang ia ingat hanya, tubuh kaku kakaknya yang perlahan-lahan menjadi debu di depan matanya.

Mereka bilang Soobin mati karena melindungi Yunho, ada yang bilang misi itu gagal karena Yunho yang keras kepala. Seulgi tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu, kakaknya sudah tiada, dan hanya Yunho yang ia miliki. Seulgi menggunakan hutang budi itu untuk mengikat Yunho tetap disisinya.

Walaupun ia tidak bisa memiliki hati Yunho, ia masih bisa tenang.

Tapi sekarang hati Seulgi tidak lagi tenang, tidak selama Jaejoong ada.

Yunho sedang duduk membaca buku di atas ranjangnya saat ia masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Yunho yang sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan gadis itu tidak merespon apapun kecuali duduk dan melanjutkan bacaannya.

Seulgi naik keranjang dan duduk bersandar di bahu Yunho.

"Aku teringat soobin oppa." Bisik Seulgi. Gadis itu bisa merasakan tubuh Yunho menegang disampingnya. "Aku teringat saat-saat kematiannya." Lanjut gadis itu sambil mengaitkan tangannya di lengan Yunho.

Yunho menutup matanya, ia terbayang tubuh Soobin yang hancur. Rahangnya mengatup keras.

"Apa menurutmu, Soobin oppa tenang disana? Karena sekarang aku merasa tidak tenang Yunho-ah."

Rahang Yunho mengatup keras. Pemuda itu melepaskan diri dari Seulgi dan menjauh dari ranjangnya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Tanya Yunho membelakangi Seulgi.

"Usir Jaejoong dan Changmin!"

Yunho berbalik untuk menatap Seulgi dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau begitu tidak menyukainya? Apa yang pernah Jaejoong atau Changmin lakukan padamu?"

"Pemuda itu merebut perhatianmu dariku!" Pekik Seulgi menangis. "Kau milikku Yunho-ah!"

"Aku bukan milikmu, kau tahu itu dengan jelas!" Geram Yunho. "Aku memang berhutang pada kakakmu, dan aku akan membayarnya! Tapi bukan dengan menjadi barang milikmu!"

Seulgi menangis pelan. "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggapmu sebagai sebuah barang." Lenguh gadis itu dengan wajah merah.

Yunho memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku mengerti, tapi aku juga ingin kau mengerti Seulgi-ah, perasaanmu itu tidak bisa ku balas."

"Apa karena Jaejoong?" Tanya Seulgi menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Yunho sebelum melangkah mendekati pintu dan keluar dari sana.

Seulgi menatap pintu itu dengan tawa miris. "Pembohong."

.

.

.

Kali ini Yunho sekali lagi membawa Jaejoong ke TX, Yunho sebenarnya tidak ingin membawa Jaejoong. Tapi karena lagi-lagi Yoochun dan Junsu melibatkan Changmin dalam satu hal, Jaejoong jadi merasa bosan dan merengek meminta ikut.

Seperti biasa Yunho luluh dan membawa Jaejoong ikut. Sementara Jaejoong ia biarkan menunggu di taman belakang, Yunho terlibat pembicaraan yang cukup serius dengan Seven.

Pemuda berambut pendek itu tampak frustasi.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya kita menyerang habis mereka." Keluhnya pasrah mengingat banyak penyerangan yang terjadi pada Klan vampire.

"Jangan gegabah, kita bahkan tidak tahu tempat persembunyian mereka. Mata-mata yang kau kirim belum kembali hingga saat ini bukan?"

Seven menghela nafas lelah. "Aku khawatir pada Kibum, seharusnya ia sudah kembali sejak dua bulan yang lalu, entah apa yang terjadi. Aku harap ia tidak tertangkap."

Yunho hanya diam, karena memang ia tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa.

"Yunho-ah, kau juga harus berhati-hati. Mereka seperti tahu dengan jelas tempat persembunyian dan gerakan kita. Aku pikir mungkin saja ada pengkhianat di klan kita."

Yunho mengangguk tanpa suara. Matanya sejak tadi hanya melirik keluar jendela.

Seven yang penasaran akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. Senyum tipis muncul di bibir tebal pemuda itu saat melihat objek yang Yunho perhatikan.

"Ahh, sungguh tak terduga." Gumam Seven membuat Yunho menatapnya heran.

Seven tersenyum sambil menunjuk sosok Flinger yang tampak menikmati pemandangan taman buatan itu. Jaejoong bahkan membuka sepatunya untuk merasakan nyaman rumput-rumput di telapak kakinya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Seven sambil memainkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau dan Yoochun selalu kompak dalam hal ini." Ucap Yunho dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau boleh saja gentleman, tapi untuk masalah percintaan, kami lebih unggul." Ujar Seven. " Tatapanmu padanya tidak bisa menipu."

Yunho kembali melirik Jaejoong, kali ini senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Begitu."

Mungkin ia memang sudah terjerat oleh Jaejoong.

TBC.

Thank you so much udah mau baca, follow juga fave cerita ini. ^^


End file.
